Miedo A La Palabra M!
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: -esto esta mal-, -lo se!-;... -largo de mi casa!-, -pero si es nuestra!-;... -hola!, mucho gusto mi nombre es...-;... -si, no puedes aceptar el hecho de que tienes que hacerlo, mejor ya no la busques-, -estas bromeando verdad?-;...-ufff ok aqui vamos... Shizuru te ca...- (futa)
1. Chapter 1

…..

Miedo A La Palabra M...!?

…..

Alguna vez han tenido miedo a algo?, claro a muchas cosas, pero el simple hecho de pensarlo hasta te dan ganas casi de vomitar, no?, pues imagínense que no se, veas una cucaracha o una araña o simplemente cualquier animal que se pueda mover y que vaya caminando sobre tu pie y sientas ese cosquilleo, dándote cuenta o mas bien fijándote que es esa cosa que este ahí no te asustaría?, o cuando vez alguna imagen realmente asquerosa que te dan esta ganas de bañarte, o que simplemente no te de ganas de bañarte, ósea lo opuesto?, pues eso me pasa a mi!.

por que si sabes que algo simplemente no va contigo que haces?, lo evitas, y lo evitas a mas no poder, pero que tiene de malo?, son nuestras fobias! Y en mi caso solo es una sola palabra, palabra la cual hasta de pensarla se me enchina la piel, tal vez para ustedes no sea nada pero hay personas que son asi! Y que no recuerdo como se les llama pero asi soy yo!, pero no me dejan ser y cada cierto tiempo me recuerdan que tengo que cambiar algo que no me gusta..

….

-buenos días mi Natsuki-

-hola preciosa, buenos días, como amaneciste shizuru?- _dándole un beso en la boca_

 _Me encontraba en la casa del amor de mi vida como cualquier otro día despertando en su cama y ella entre mis brazos…_

-vaya al parecer mi Natsuki amaneció de buenas-

-que insinúas?, siempre amanezco de buenas cuando te tengo entre mis brazos- _abrazándola un poco mas fuerte_

-mi Natsuki sabes que te extrañe toda la semana?-

-y crees que yo no?, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti en todo ese tiempo que estuve fuera de la ciudad-

-a la próxima hare espacio para ir contigo, no quiero sentirme sola por toda una semana-

-entonces cuando tu salgas yo hare espacio para ir contigo-

-mi Natsuki tan atenta con su mujer-

-y que esperabas! Si yo saque la lotería contigo no puedo hacerte de menos-

-por eso te amo-

-yo te amo mucho mas!-

 _Después de unos cuantos besos entre Shizuru y yo, nos tuvimos que levantar ya que era lunes y a pesar de ser nuestras propias jefas pero que en mi caso no me podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde y menos dejar asuntos pendientes pues tenia que apresurarme por lo menos para desayunar un poco …_

 _Asi que me levante y ya cambiada yo para ir al trabajo, que desgraciadamente hubiese no querido ir pero que Shizuru me hizo recorrer los pendientes para este dia, me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraba Shizuru…_

-natsuki quieres cerial o quieres que te prepare algo?-

-mhh, creo que solo el cerial y… paso por ti en la tarde para comer?

-me parece buena idea… por cierto…-

 _Oh-oh, ese tono de voz me dice que algo malo esta a punto de pasar…._

-que pasa Shizuru?- _me aventure a decir_

-cuanto tiempo llevamos tu y yo?- _acercándose peligrosamente a mi_

 _Demonios habré olvidado nuestro aniversario?, no… mire el calendario que estaba en el refri.. pero nada aun faltaba un mes…_

\- por que lo preguntas Shizuru?-

-solo quiero saber- _entregándome mi plato de cerial_ \- cuanto tiempo llevamos tu y yo-

 _Shizuru había tomado mi mano, la cual utilizo para agarrar la cuchara no dejándome desayunar, pero a la vez preguntándome porque me hace esas preguntas tan extrañas, pero decidí contestarle…_

-jeje ammm llevamos 6 años juntas Shizuru- _pero podía utilizar mi otra mano_

-y los cuales 5 llevamos viviendo juntas-

 _Esto me da mala espina…._

-si lo se y quiero mas tiempo contigo sabes amor?- _sonriéndole mientras la acercaba mas a mi con mi mano dominante_

 _Pero decidí tomar un poco el camino tierno…. Y seguirle la corriente…. Mientras tomaba mi cuchara con la otra mano…_

\- entonces si quieres estar mas tiempo conmigo case…..-

 _Apenas iba a meter la cuchara en mi plato y me sale con el sinónimo de lo que mas odio en esta vida!._

 _Demonios ya sabia yo que el actuar asi de ella era realmente extraño, por que no me di cuenta antes! Si ya sabia como se pone cuando se refiere al ma.. a esa cosa!_

 _Pero como soy buena persona y amo demasiado a Shizuru opte por interrumpirla…_

-oye Shizuru- _"mirando" el reloj que esta pegado en la pared_ \- podemos continuar después la charla?, se me hará tarde-

 _Shizuru vio mi intención y me soltó la mano, ella sabia que de por si se estaba metiendo en un terreno que no me gusta tocar… pero que es esa manía de las mujeres!.._

-pero…-

 _me decía Shizuru un poco esperanzada creo que fue porque yo no quise pelear de nuevo con ella. Pero fue interrumpida y yo salvada por mi celular.._

-sabes que es lo que pienso de eso y si me lo permites tengo que contestar- _me pare de la mesa_ \- bueno?... si ya voy- _tomando las llaves que estaban ahí cerca de mi motocicleta_

 _Mire de reojo a Shizuru quien aun no se atrevía a verme, solamente se le quedaba viendo donde yo estaba sentada antes, sinceramente no sabia si acercarme o no o en cuanto tiempo mas explotaría Shizuru; solo por negarme a una sola cosa, no puede dejarlo pasar?. pero mejor opte por salir y al momento de abrir la puerta me encontré con las mejores amigas de Shizuru, la rubia gritona sin cerebro y su esposa…_

-buenos días Natsuki-san- _me decia la de lentes_

-quítate delincuente- _me decia la gritona_

 _-vaya maldita sea mi suerte, será mejor que salga de aquí antes de que me empiecen a lanzar cosas, y será mejor que regrese en un par de días- pensé, pero les conteste-_ que hay yuki y no tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo contigo frentona, nos vemos-

 _Les di el paso y baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y antes de escuchar el griterío; ya había subido a mi motocicleta y sin perder más el tiempo Sali rumbo hacia mi empresa.._

 _No es que me haya enojado bueno si un poco, pero es que el tema ese no me agrada para nada y ni pregunten el por que por que ni yo puedo responder pero que tiene de malo tener una vida siendo solo novias?, Shizuru tiene las empresas de su padre y yo mi propia empresa de_ _refracciones de autos y motocicletas sin mencionar que también tenemos nuestra propia marca de autos y de motocicletas que se a convertido en una de las mejores del país, también habíamos comprado una casa juntas, en verdad la amo y se que ella me ama, por que me exige mas?..._

 _Ni me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la empresa y entre aun con pensamientos hasta que me llamaron…_

-wow que paso cachorro?-

-no empieces Nao-

-shizuru de nuevo?-

 _Entramos a mi despacho y me serví un trago de whisky_

-quieres?- _le ofreci_

-claro, sabes que no me tienes que preguntar-

 _Le di el que había servido y después tome otro vaso y me servi, tomándolo de un solo sorbo y sirviéndome otro…_

-es que no entiendo- _le dije mientras que esta vez solo tome un pequeño sorbo a la bebida_

-ya veo por donde va la cosa- _me contestaba tomando todo el líquido y devolviéndomelo para servirle otro y asi lo hice_

-asi estamos bien- _devolviéndole el vaso_

-entiendo en verdad lo que quieres decir pero asi es tu mujer _\- tomándoselo de nuevo de un sorbo_

-ya no quiero estar aquí nos vamos?- _dejando mi vaso en su lugar ya vacio_

-mhh por mi no hay problema pero tenemos que hacer unas cosas-

-esta bien pero después de eso nos vamos por Mai y Mikoto y de ahí…-

-lo se, a mi local solo deja avisarles que se apuren a esas mujeres y ya-

-entonces apurémonos me quiero largar de aquí-

 _Después de dos horas de intenso trabajo terminamos y ya estábamos libres…_

-vámonos! Yo te llevo..-

-esta bien- _me contestaba Nao_

 _Ambas subimos a mi motocicleta y fuimos al restauran de Mai, pero como siempre a pesar de ser tan temprano ya estaba lleno…_

 _Pero pudimos encontrar Nao y yo un lugar donde sentarnos y esperar a Mai y a Mikoto, pero tambien para comer algo antes de poder embriagarme a gusto…_

-vaya que si le va bien, cada vez me sorprende- _decia Nao_

-como no irle bien si sabes que cocina como una diosa- _conteste_

 _De la nada sentí mi cuerpo ir de lado y que gracias a mis reflejos pude poner mi mano en la pared antes de ser estrellada contra ella y conociendo la fuerza del supuesto abrazo era de suponer…_

-nat!, Nao! Que gusto verlas de nuevo por aca!- _yendo ahora a taclear (abrazar) a Nao_

-chica gato aléjate de mi! Y trae a tu mujer para irnos-

-me dijo que tardara un poco y que comieran algo o desayunaran como lo quieran tomar-

-ya sabemos y ya lo hicimos, estamos esperando-

-y que nos cuentas gato?- _le decia Nao_

-las extrañe!-

-apenas nos vimos hace una semana- _decia yo_

-y eso que tiene!- _contestaba Mikoto_

-no pueden vivir sin vernos?- _decia Nao_

\- por los dioses si todas vivimos en la misma cuadra!

-y que, que vivíamos en la misma cuadra?, somos familia y siempre me preocupo por ustedes!-

 _Trague pesado de nuevo ya que Mai había escuchado todo y eso significaba que tenia mi plato de comida…_

-o-oh! Mamá-Mai!, se que te preocupas por nosotras como nosotras extrañamos tu sonrisa!-

-cahorro-gallina-

-que dijiste Nao?- _tomando de la charola el plato que había pedido Nao apunto de tirarlo, sabia que a Mai no le importara romper platos pero para nao esperar mas de la cuenta no esta en la lista de sus virtudes.._

-…. Que conseguí una caja de ese licor que tanto te gusta! Pensaba llevarlo mañana a tu casa y convivir como familia que somos!-

 _Ya respirando con normalidad teniendo ambas nuestros platos.._

-y ahora Natsuki puedes decirme que sucedió?-

-Mai vine aquí porque quiero pasar el rato con ustedes-

-otra vez te propuso ma…-

-por dios Mai!, si vine aquí fue porque pensé en ustedes sino Nao y yo ya nos hubiéramos ido desde hace tiempo! Y haber comido por haya!-

-bueno ya tranquila que genio pero sigo sin entender el por qué te pones asi sobre el ma..-

 _Mi enojo fue mas; ósea apenas había probado dos bocados de mi plato y me levante enojada…_

-vienes o te quedas?- _mirando a Nao que ni siquiera deje que probara bocado ella ya sabia que iba a pasar por eso simplemente se paro tomando sus cosas_

-por favor Natsuki!- _me decia Mai mientras que yo dejaba el dinero de lo que habíamos pedido_

-no mai! Ya tuve suficiente, porque ustedes tienen esa maldita manía de fastidiarme!- _empecé a caminar siendo seguida por nao_ -lo siento Nao allá pediremos de comer- _le decía mientras nos subíamos de nuevo a mi motocicleta_

-supongo que era inevitable pero no te libraras muero de hambre!-

-si tranquila- _arranque mi motocicleta y nos fuimos directo al bar de Nao_

 _Al llegar ella pidió la comida y mientras esperábamos comíamos algo de queso que daban como aperitivo y comenzábamos a beber, después de un rato había llegado la comida y decidimos desayunar comer obvio claro sin dejar de beber, simplemente quería perderme, puede que sea algo tonto pero si sabían que pasaba por que demonios seguían con lo mismo… habían pasado las horas hasta ya ser de noche…_

 _Ya estábamos como por nuestra tercera botella de whisky…_

-es que nao! Si la amo pero por dios que mas quiere de mi!-

-quiere tu libertad?-

-bueno desde que uno anda con alguien pierdes la libertad-

-discúlpame pero no aun estando en relación y el lo que le sigue de eso puedes ser infiel-

-no me atrevería a serle infiel a Shizuru! Asi que por que!?-

-mhhh un titulo?-

-puede decirle a medio mundo sin tener que estarlo!-

-pero eso no significa que lo este cachorro es lo que ha de pensar ella-

-por que las mujeres son asi-

-discúlpame pero yo no busco ese titulo -

-si bueno es que tu eres de esa minoría que tiene suerte-

-si estuviera aquí tu mujer creo que nos mataría a las dos-

-es que no es por ser mala pero si ya sabe como soy y desde un principio se lo dije por que insiste-

-por que te quiere cambiar!-

-porque!-

 _Estaba a punto de llorar pero sentí el toque de alguien volteando a ver quién se atrevía a tocarme pero mire y era una hermosa mujer a mi parecer…_

-hola, te puedo invitar algo?-

 _Me gire para ver a Nao quien también tenía a una hermosa mujer a lado suyo asi que solo me miro de reojo diciendo nos vemos al rato ya sabes dónde encontrarme, levantándose de la silla y perderse entre la gente voltee de nuevo a ver a aquella mujer y la invite a sentar.._

-entonces?- _me decía al oído_

-claro, pero después yo invito te parece?-

 _Me dio una sonrisa y se volteo a ver al chico de la barra y después de recibir el vaso…_

-y dime que hace una hermosa mujer sola?-

\- hace unos minutos atrás no estaba sola-

\- pero ahora lo estas- _me sonrió de nuevo que me contagio_

-bueno si lo pones de esa manera pues nada descansando un poco-

-pero si apenas es lunes-

-y eso no impidió que estés aquí ahora-

 _Sonrió ampliamente a sabiendas de que tenia razón.._

-bueno dime como te llamas?-

-natsuki y tu?-

-Ame-

-y que te trae este lunes aquí Ame- _volteándola a ver fijamente que se me acercaba_

-pues algo me dijo vamos a divertirnos un poco y creo que ese algo tuvo razón..-

 _Y me dio un beso….._

-es-espera ando con alguien- _mirándola… estaba perdida_

-y eso no impide que tú me vayas a besar de nuevo-

 _y lo hice… la bese, ella se levantó y me hizo voltearme para poder sentarse en mis piernas sin perder el toque del beso yo pose mis manos en su cintura sintiendo sus movimientos de cadera, ella quería mas y a mi me estaba provocando mas…._

-conoces algún lugar un poco mas privado?-

-sera la primera vez que sea infiel sabes?-

-me encargare que sea una infidelidad que realmente valga la pena-

-eso quiero ver-

-eso te mostrare-

 _Se levantó y como aún tenía algo de mi bebida la tome y me dirigí con esa chica a la parte de arriba del lugar, sabía que Nao tenía unos cuartos por si alguna de nosotras tuviera ganas sin necesidad de salir, después le agradeceré…._

 _Entramos a aquella habitación y tan pronto se cerró la puerta, la pasión hizo que nuestras prendas quedaran en el suelo y otras rasgadas ya que se escuchaba el romper de la tela nos acercamos a la cama y la acosté dejándola ya desnuda y ella no se había quedado atrás ya que también había terminado de quitarme el pantalón, pero no se como fue que ella ahora se encontraba encima mio besándome mientras tomaba mi miembro erecto y empezando a bajar sus besos por el cuello el pecho el vientre hasta sentir su boca rodear mi miembro…._

-esto….-

-mhhh tu novia no te lo hace? mhhh-

-ahhh no..-

-pues eso esta muy mal- _subiendo y bajando su mano y de nuevo meter mi miembro en su boca_

-ahhh, vamos quiero ya penetrarte-

-solo un poco mas-

 _La excitación que le daba a mi miembro era cada vez mayor su lengua juguetenado que ya no aguante y la tome de los brazos subiéndola para después ella estar encima de la cama y yo arribe de ella lamí mis dedos y la empecé a tocar…_

-ahhh!-

 _No dije nada simplemente me deje guiar por su voz excitada después de unos momentos tome mi pene y ahora empezaba a rozar la entrada de su vagina.. apenas la tocaba y se sentía increíble…_

-ahhhh-

 _No se cómo fue que poso su mano encima mia haciendo que mi pene por fin entrara en ella…_

-ahhhh -

-ahhh! Sigue asi-

 _La bese de nuevo mientras ella ponia me enrollaba con sus pies en mi espalda para tenerla mas cerca, haciendo que la cargara y la tomara con una mano que iba desde su cintura hasta su hombro mientras utilizaba mi otra mano para apoyarla en la cabecera y ella haciendo lo mismo junto con el vaivén si yo empujaba hacia ella, y ella con ayuda de la cabecera empujaba hacia mi sintiendo mas el penetrar.._

 _-esto es increíble!-_

 _-tienes razón!-_

 _La baje un poco mientras sacaba mi miembro y la volteaba haciendo que quedara de rodillas sobre la cama y de nuevo metí mi miembro en ella mientras hundía mi mano en su cabello…_

 _-ahhhh! Un po-co mas fuerte! Si-sigue asi!-_

-mhhh!-

Siguieron más mis embestidas hasta que escuche decir….

-ya!-

Y no se que movimiento hizo que no soporte mas saque mi miembro sacando todo el espeso liquido..

-ahhhh! ahhh-

-te-te gusto?-

-si-

-te di—je que jaaaa no te a… arrepentirías-

Simplemente me sente a la orilla de la cama sin decir mas esperando a que mi corazón volviera a latir tranquilamente…. Mire a verla y ella estaba ya dormida tome una manta que estaba cerca y se la puse encima mientras recogia mis pertenencias… mire el reloj y aun era de madrugada baje y me encontré de nuevo con Nao….

-es enserio?- me decia mientras me daba un vaso con licor

-ni yo misma se que fue lo que paso- sorbiendo de el

-por lo menos lo disfrutaste?-

-me hizo un oral increíble-

-mientras no se te haga un habito…-

-lo se. Eso no pasara- sentándome y empezando a beber con ella de nuevo…..

….

Jajajajaja que tal les parecio esto chiquillos jajajajajaaj soy re mala onda jajajajajajajaajajajaajaja


	2. Chapter 2

Miedo A La Palabra M!

…..

-bubu!... zuke?-

-ara, yo, digo buenos días chicas.. qui-..-

-que tiene de buenos!?, ire por ese maldito vago bueno para nada de mierda!, como se atreve pero me va a escuchar!-

-haruka-chan!-

-déjala haruka-

-dejarla!? Ya tuve suficiente de esa pretendo de mujer!, mírate estas a punto de llorar por algo que nunca te va a dar!, pero por lo menos que deje de jugar!-

-y que quieres que haga!, la amo! Y quiero todo con ella!_

\- y ella no quiere todo!, dej-..-

-ay!, pero que son todos estos gritos!?, y por que est-.. shizu!.. querida que paso?, que te hizo esa bestia gritona rubia?, yu-chan deberías de hacer algo con la actitud de tu mujer-

-mira! Maldito maricon!-

-ay!, maldita lencha!-

-no paso nada…, fue mi culpa, quieren algo de desayunar?-

-otra vez esa sexy rebelde tuya?-

-en verdad lamento esto Shizuru-san-

-de donde es sexy!?, estás viendo la situación?; compórtate un poco!-

-no hay problema quieres desayunar?-

-yo te ayudo si quieres-

-lo hare cuando tu te comportes querida, pero ahora shizu-

-jaa reito, haruka no quiero hablar de eso-

-bueno para un mal de amores un buen trago-

-deja de decir idioteces!-

-ash tu deja de ser idiota!-

-no seria mala idea ir a tomar algo…. no quiero estar en este lugar, pero antes de beber quisiera tener algo en el estómago quieren o no?-

 _Después de verlos con una mirada de ya dejen de estar peleando; los dos se sentaron en la barra, mientras que yukino y yo empezábamos a hacer el desayuno…_

-conozco un lugar perfecto para ir shizu-

-tu no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que no sea estar de bar en bar?-

-chicos basta, no me importa al lugar donde vayamos solo quiero salir de aquí después de comer algo, entendido?-

-si-

 _Dijeron ambos, mientras yo les daba su plato de comida…_

 _Pasaron dos horas para que los cuatro saliéramos de la casa que compartía con Natsuki, se que fue mala idea decirle de nuevo sobre casarnos, pero sinceramente crei que a pesar de que me haya dicho desde un principio que no quería casarse con alguien, me diría que si, pero no, crei que el amor le haría cambiar de parecer estando conmigo y tampoco niego el amor que me tiene pero creo que tanto como para ella y para mi esto no nos va, y es en lo único que podemos salir peleadas de tal magnitud; tenemos diferentes objetivos en esta parte de nuestras vidas…._

-y a donde vamos?-

 _Le pregunte a mi amigo de infancia Reito quien es gay y tal vez mi único amigo hombre de apariencia que dejaría que se me acercara, no me llamaba la atención otro tipo de chico o incluso chica a pesar de que siempre estuviera rodeada de gente…._

-tengo un amigo buga súper encantador soltero perfecto para ti que piensa abrir su local hoy-

-reito no pienso ser infiel-

-querida seamos sinceras es un noviazgo e incluso si estuvieran casadas, y no es por cizaña pero tu que sabes si no te ha sido infiel ya?-

-natsuki no serias capaz-

-shizu en vez de amargarte la vida como lo haces ahora por algo que tu noviecita no quiere, porque no exploras otras tierras?, tal vez te guste!, hasta te apuesto lo que tu quieras que haru-chan esta de acuerdo conmigo-

-te pasare esta vez ese haru-chan solo porque este sujeto tiene razón shizuru, no dejes que se vaya tu vida por alguien como ella, creo que ya tuviste suficiente de ella y que hayas entendido que ella no quiere lo mismo que tu quieres al final-

\- además shizu, mi amigo estaría encantado de conocerte!-

-no dire nada sobre eso…- _dirigiéndome a mi auto_

-pero que haces shizu?, nuestro transporte esta haya- _señalándome una limosina cruzando la calle_ \- no dejare que vayamos a un exclusivo lugar sin chofer verdad?, ya vi que es lo que te pego esa rebelde-

-reito basta-

-ya, ya dejo de molestar, pero vamos-

 _Subimos a la limosina que quien sabe como es que esta aquí ya que estaba su auto, como el de haruka estacionado enfrente de la casa…_

-pero ahora que lo pienso por que no vamos de compras antes de ir con mi amigo-

-supongo que tienes razón hace tiempo no voy de compras-

-perfecto!, Michael vamos de compras!-

-si señor-

 _Tenia razón reito había cambiado algo, conforme empezaba a estar mas tiempo con Natsuki, pero tampoco lo veía tan mal, ya que pues no para todo debe de haber glamur, no tengo que tener cierta etiqueta pero esas idas con reito y con las chicas me hacia recordar un par de años antes de empezar a salir con natsuki, antes de trabajar y esas cosas; ya que ahora solo tengo el tiempo justo para mi misma pero me divierto, bueno siempre me divierto cuando estoy en compañía tampoco me gusta estar todo el tiempo en casa pero ya no como esos años de universidad de ir de fiesta en fiesta ya que a cada uno de nosotros nos llego la responsabilidad, pero ahora?... a quien le importa! ..._

 _Después de un par de horas ya eran las cinco de la tarde, ya había comprado un par de cosas como también me había cambiado de ropa ni tan glamurosa pero tampoco tan insípida; paramos en una cafetería para descansar un poco…_

-hace tiempo no nos divertíamos asi verdad yukino?-

-si, fue realmente bueno el haber salido-

-con todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer como no hacerlo?-

-chicas ya las extrañaba!-

 _Todos nos reimos mientras pedíamos algo de tomar…_

-y bueno después de esto empezara la fiesta chicas asi que prepárense porque esto aun no acaba!- _Nos decía reito_

-y bueno cuéntame hasta donde iremos?- _le pregunte_

-crei que no estabas interesada querida-

-nunca dije que no estuviera interesada en donde vamos a estar-

-bueno si lo pones de esa manera; su nombre es kirigaya kuzuto no están uff como lo son nuestros padres pero el se ha sabido levantar y mover, realmente muy inteligente el chico, pero le gusta hacer las cosas a su modo-

-reito…- _le dije_

\- ay! Querida no me veas asi solo decía, bueno dejando a un lado lo guapo que es, piel blanca, ojos realmente hermosos; tiene tu edad shizu…..-

-….-

-jejeje tran-tranquila shizu… decidió que abrir un bar no estaría nada mal ya que es en una de las zonas mas exclusivas de tokyo, pero que a pesar de que sea bastante digamos que concurrido el lugar de bares o antros el decidió implementar los juegos de azar y ese tipo de cosas-

-como si fuese un casino?-

-digamos que si y no, ya que su local es un edificio de sino mal recuerdo que me dijo de tres pisos y en cada uno es diferente el ambiente uno seria para relajarse, jugar; otro para beber tranquilamente y el ultimo para divertirse-

-nunca había pensado que se podía hacer-

-exacto verdad que es inteligente?, por eso muchas personas de todo tipo iran es accesible a todo publico sin importar si eres hetero o lo que sea que te digas que eres mientras disfrutes del ambiente todo perfecto, seguridad de muy buena calidad y demás-

\- si que le puso empeño- _le dije impresionada_

-si lo se!, es el hombre perfecto-

-y si es el hombre perfecto por que no esta con alguien?-

-se habia enamorado perdidamente hasta el punto de casarse no te lo negare pero los caminos de la vida, no siempre están destinados a estar juntos asi que es eso, pero no hablemos de esas cosas innecesarias mejor vámonos!, ya me contesto el mensaje y nos estará esperando en su local-

 _No esperamos mas, pagamos la cuenta y salimos del lugar, por alguna extraña razón estaba ansiosa de que la noche llegara, tal vez sea porque hace tiempo no salía a divertirme con mis amigos asi; sin sentir algún compromiso aunque se vea algo mal pero bueno tampoco hay que preocuparnos por esos detalles…_

 _Cuando me di cuenta la limosina de reito se había detenido…_

-acaso no se ve fantástico el lugar? Y eso que aun no es la apertura y ya están haciendo fila-

 _nos decía reito mientras veíamos como se empezaba a hacer una fila, reito salio primero de la limosina para ayudarnos a bajar a las chicas y a mi ya que las tres llevábamos vestido, no esperamos mucho para que reito gritara…_

-kazuto-kun!-

-reito, chicas buenas noches, me alegro que hayan podido venir y acompañarme en esta noche importante para mi-

 _Cuando lo vi acercase sinceramente me sorprendí esas facciones adultas, serias, amables me llamaron mucho la atención como sus gestos…_

-pero que dices kazuto-kun!, no es nada, mas bien gracias por invitarnos y déjame presentarte… ella es Yukino esposa de Haruka Suzushiro y… ella es Shizuru Fujino…-

-señoritas mucho gusto…. Mi nombre es kirigaya kazuto gracias por venir-

 _a las tres nos había besado la mano mientras se inclinaba un poco…_

-pero pasemos quiero que ustedes sean las primeras personas en ver como es mi establecimiento- _sonriéndonos_

-pues vamos!- _decía reito_

 _Entramos al local y desde la planta baja se veía increíblemente cómoda mesas simples en forma de círculos sillas la barra mas dedicado a la gente de universidad que solo viene a pasar un rato con sus amigos antes de que empiece lo bueno…_

-esto es la planta baja no hay mucho que admirar pero es la fachada si quieres pasarla un rato platicando con tus amigos y demás, pero subamos por las escaleras en vez del elevador _-nos decía_

-a pesar de ser algo tan simple es realmente cómodo kazuto-kun-

-gracias esa es la idea-

 _Subimos las escalaras para cruzar la primera puerta y al entrar se veía realmente magnifica la decoración…_

-en verdad te luciste kazuto-kun- _decía reito_

-wow- _decía haruka_

-es impresionante- _decía yukino_

-muchas gracias chicos-

-en verdad esto es un bar?- _pregunte_

-si shizuru, puedo llamarte shizuru verdad?- _decia kazuto_

-claro, kazuto?-

-si, y si, bueno he estado en bares los cuales hay de todo tipo de ambiente pero aquí quiero que sea único y especial que venga la gente a pasarla bien…-

-como si estuviese en casa?, por lo que veo- _dije_

-exacto!, se que se ve un poco raro pero a quien no le gustaría entrar a un bar y que se vea como la sala de tu casa? O como en la planta baja hablar de todo un poco mientras platicas bebes con tus amigos etc., pero claro notando la diferencia que no serás el único, aqui podrás divertirte- _señalándome un pequeño escenario_ \- habrá karaoke como de vez en cuando otro tipo de fiestas entiendes?-

-si, pero no crees que el ruido sea algo molesto?-

-este lugar fue reconstruido por completo haciendo la paredes a prueba de sonido, si sales de aquí para poder entrar al siguiente piso no escucharas absolutamente nada, pero escucharas si sales a la terraza- _señalándome las puertas corredizas_

-si que pensaste mucho- _decía haruka_

-haruka-chan!- _le decía yukino_

-no, de hecho lo mas difícil para mi fue el reconstruir este lugar, las bases son simples si lo miras de cierta perspectiva a muchos nos molestan ciertas cosas cuando sales y estas en un lugar concurrido por eso luego se les da mala fama a este tipo de lugares, pero sigamos- _dirigiéndonos a las escaleras-_ como vieron- _señalándonos a los guardias de seguridad antes de llegar al siguiente piso-_ tengo dos guardias de seguridad en cada piso como cámaras de seguridad grabando sin ningún punto ciego, por si alguien intenta vender droga o robar cosas y esas cosas, puede que sea algo accesible el lugar pero uno nunca se sabe, incluso las salidas de emergencia están vigiladas por cualquier cosa-

-y dices que no lo pensante?- _decía de nuevo haruka_

-haruka-chan!-

-que!?, es la verdad- _entrando al siguiente piso_

-kazuto-kun en verdad lamento su falta de cerebro pero es buena persona discúlpala-

-quieres que te agarre a golpes verdad?-

-tranquilos chicos, pero como te vuelvo a repetir haruka?...-

 _Entramos y el lugar era realmente diferente a los pisos de abajo; este por su parte en vez de verse tranquilo como para pasar el rato; este piso se veía entre serio y juguetón pero también muy agradable incitándote a jugar no solo una sino varias veces, este chico se hara rico en poco tiempo…_

-…no me fue difícil pensarlo ya que lo que odio son esas cosas que cualquier odia como por ejemplo los ladrones incluso las personas que venden drogas, sinceramente no estoy dispuesto a perder mi lugar por algo asi, ni aunque me paguen-

-tienes agallas kazuto pero aun sigo sin creerlo- _decía haruka_

-si kazuto-kun te lo está diciendo es porque es verdad!, acaso no lo escuchas?-

-si lo escuche!, solo que es impresionante verdad yukino?-

-en eso tienes razón haruka-chan-

-te soy sincera esto es impresionante-

-gracias chicos, en verdad me alegra que les este gustando pero vamos al ultimo piso-

 _Salimos de ahí solo para entrar al ultimo piso se notaba la diferencia de tamaño que los pisos anteriores ya que parece tener una zona vip si subes las escaleras…_

-y este es el antro, esa es la zona vip y esa digamos que es mi oficina donde podre ver todo lo que esta pasando-

 _Nos decía; dejándonos ver la barra con una gran cantidad de licor a escoger asientos de piel como mesas a la altura, una pista de baile bastante amplia…_

-dire lo que pensé hace rato, pero te harás rico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos kazuto- _le decía sin perder lujo de detalle_

-en eso tiene razón shizu-chan, kazuto-kun-

-hasta abrirás otro en un par de meses-

-sinceramente la tecnología que tienes es algo difícil de pensar que pueda tener un sitio como este- _viendo las cámaras escondidas y las no escondidas_

-que eso no te sorprenda yu-chan, porque kazuto-kun fue quien hizo este sistema de seguridad y todo lo electrónico-

-enserio?- _volteándolo a ver_

-bueno no fue la gran cosa-

-no sea modesto kazuto-kun, se ve simple la cosa pero es laboriosa y lo mejor de todo es que es relativamente barata con sus mejoras y el solo lo hizo-

-eres realmente listo entonces- _dije_

-por favor no es eso mas que nada lo hago en base a lo que no me gusta y lo que mas uno teme-

-pero hiciste un trabajo impresionante verdad yukino-

-si asi es, nunca pensé en que tuviera tanta vigilancia un lugar asi-

-quiero que mis clientes se la pasen de lo mejor asi que por eso-

-y también tienes estacionamiento?- _pregunte_

-si asi es pero es de cupo limitado pero después pienso hacerlo un poco mas amplio-

-con igual de seguridad?-

-asi es-

-vaya es impresionante-

-gracias de nuevo?-

-señor kirigaya es hora-

-oh si claro, bueno chicos vamos?-

-si-

 _Al salir del lugar podría decirse que el lugar estaba a casi reventar entre jóvenes y otros no tanto estaban esperando entrar, sinceramente el lugar que había construido kazuto era impresionante…_

 _Después de un ligero discurso por parte de kazuto, la gente lleno el lugar notando que en verdad les encanto…._

-a pesar de ser lunes si que tienes el lugar lleno aunque me es difícil de pensar que es lunes-

-no podemos negar el hecho de que el alcohol trae milagros?-

-ara con que también tienes ese lado oscuro?-

-y quien no lo tiene solo digo lo que es verdad-

-además de cómo presentaste las cosas, ni que se diga-

 _Nos encontrábamos en la zona vip del antro escuchando un poco fuerte la música pero bebiendo tranquilamente…_

-kazuto-kun!-

 _Volteamos para ver a reito quien alzaba su vaso…_

-hagamos un brindis! Que sean asi todos los días tu club! Y que prosperes asi y mucho mas!-

-el cielo no es ni el limite!- _le seguia kazuto_

 _Chocamos nuestros vasos y bebimos un poco para después reírnos, era la primera vez que convivía tan efusivamente con alguien que en_ verdad me hizo sentir feliz….

 _Pasaban las horas como las rondas de licor, mire el reloj de mi celular y apenas eran las doce y media, yo ya estaba un poco mareada pero salía a bailar con reito, una que otra vez con haruka y yukino, pero ahora reito estaba en su face de ligue con algún chico, mientras que haruka y yukino en su fase de enamoradas ebrias y en mi caso ahora bailaba con Kazuto…_

-ya creo que cada quien esta en su propio mundo!- _me decía kazuto al odio_

-si!, pero hace tiempo no salíamos los cuatro juntos!- _le decía_

-enserio?, y porque?-

-bueno cada quien tiene sus propias responsabilidades que sinceramente ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo libre!, pero como conociste a reito!?-

-eso es sencillo, lo conocí en una fiesta de un amigo que es gay y bueno solo sucedió aunque se decepciono-

-muy común en el!-

-tienes razón pero no pierde el espíritu!-

-tienes razón!-

-pero me alegro que hayan venido sinceramente estaba muy nervioso no suelo tener muchos amigos!-

-pero si se nota que eres muy social!-

-no lo creo algunos me dicen serio, aburrido y de mas pero bueno-

-a mi no me lo pareces-

-gracias por el cumplido, oye! Que tal si vamos a otro de los pisos?-

-si, seria buena idea-

 _Bajamos por el elevador hasta el bar del primer piso aun había algo de gente cantando karaoke realmente se la pasaban bien y felices, no sentamos y el pidió algo de aperitivo para que se nos bajara el alcohol…_

-nee shizuru puedo preguntarte algo?-

-me preguntaras si salgo con alguien?-

-bueno siendo sincero si, eres una chica realmente guapa que me pregunte desde un principio si tenias novio y si tuvieras por que no esta contigo ahora-

-bueno…-

-si no quieres contar esta bien no pasa nada, de todas maneras aun sigo siendo un desconocido para ti-

-todos tenemos problemas en una relación asi que hoy fue un dia de esos-

-ya veo-

-y tu?, sales con alguien-

-jejeje me iba a casar hace un mes pero me dejo, me dijo que había encontrado a alguien mas y que no podía seguir engañándome y esas cosas-

-por lo menos tuvo el valor de decírtelo-

-tarde pero si, asi que prácticamente estoy soltero-

-y como te sientes sobre eso?-

-pues aun me duele llevábamos casi siete años de relación-

-para que saliera con eso?-

-bueno nada es para siempre asi como tampoco tal vez no pude enamorarla cada dia, como le prometí hacerlo, no hablamos mucho sobre eso tampoco quise saber pero lo esencial me dijo y tu como te sientes?-

-yo?, sinceramente no lo se, es algo confuso-

-tanto asi?-

-si aunque me ganas ya que llevamos seis años aunque no estoy segura si cumpliremos el siguiente mes-

-ah~ estas cosas sobre el amor son realmente complicadas no lo crees?-

-si-

 _Seguimos hablando de todo un poco las horas avanzaban asi como la hora de cerrar…_

-te encargo a mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana sino es que mi hermana kazuto-kun!-

-entiendo reito, que te la pases bien-

-nos vemos al rato~!-

-sera la primera vez que dejo a un desconocido se lleve a bubuzuke-

-ha-haruka-chan-

-escúchame niño, si le haces algo te destruiré entendido?-

-jeje no quiero tener problemas además no tengo por qué hacerle algo, tranquila haruka-

-mas te vale!-

-con su permiso nos vemos al rato shizuru-san-

-no vemos-

 _reito como las chicas tomaron un camino diferente mientras que yo, no sabia donde ir no quería regresar a ese lugar ni tampoco verla…_

 _-_ y a donde te llevo?-

-no lo se-

-con que vives con tu pareja?-

-asi es, pero no quiero regresar a ese lugar o no por ahora-

-se que sonara algo atrevido de mi parte pero que te parece si te quedas en mi casa?, no es tan extravagante pero suficiente para un par de personas-

-mhh-

-juro que no hare nada solo que es mejor que un hotel no es cierto?-

-bueno tampoco tengo nada en contra de ello pero esta bien acepto tu propuesta-

-bien vamos-

 _Nos subimos a su auto y tardamos máximo veinte minutos en llegar. Tenia razón no era tan extravagante su casa ni tan poco tan fuera de lugar aun estábamos en una zona algo medio lujosa entramos y todo estaba en su casi lugar…_

-jeje lo siento soy algo desordenado espero no te importe-

-no ya me acostumbre asi que no te preocupes-

-bueno pasa ire al baño quieres darte un baño?-

-si no es mucha molestia-

-bien siéntete como en casa en lo que yo voy a preparar el baño-

 _El se fue por un lado y yo me sentaba mientras prendía la televisión con el control remoto que estaba encima de la mesa, a esa hora había canales en los que pasaba música, deje de nuevo el control y mire el alrededor me levante solo por curiosidad y mire lo que había…_

 _No se cuanto tiempo paso para que me llamara.._

-shizuru?-

-ara, lo siento-

 _Había tomado una foto en la estaba el y una chica realmente hermosa…_

-supongo que también es hora de guardarlo en otro lugar, ella es mi ex-

-aun la amas?-

-no puedo contestarte esa pregunta, no ahora, pero bueno espero que no te moleste ponerte algo de mi ropa- _dándome un short negro, una playera negra y una toalla_

-no tengo por qué quejarme-

-jeje bueno pasa tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, quieres comer algo?-

-no asi estoy bien gracias-

-bueno el lo que tu te bañas yo prepare la habitación-

-muchas gracias kazuto-

-no pasa nada-

 _Me indico a donde estaba el baño y me dirigí hacia allá no me tome el tiempo del mundo por que el relajante baño me hizo reaccionar que no debía de dormirme no me quería dormir además de que aun estaba con el efecto del alcohol, pero gracias a que siempre llevaba mi cepillo de dientes me enjuague la boca…_

 _Sali del baño solo para resbalarme como?, no lo se pero sentí como alguien me sostenía abrí los ojos para encontrarme esos ojos color gris un poco oscuros…_

-estas bien?-

-si, gracias-

-lo siento se me olvido poner el tapete ya lo iba poner…-

 _Nos quedamos viendo solo tenia el olor del cigarro, pero no me importo mucho, su mirada me examinaba mientras que la mía no sabia que hacia pero sus ojos tenían algo de duda y yo pues no sabia ni que estaba viendo, ni el por qué me le estaba acercando o porque ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando lo bese…_

 _Tampoco supe cuanto tiempo esperamos para sepáranos por la falta de aire.._

-yo…- _le dije_

 _Pero me volvió a besar y yo lo seguí, nada llegaba a mi mente, ni mi cuerpo lo quería rechazar, sentí como me levanto un poco para estar en una posición mejor y yo ponía mis brazos en sus hombros, el me abrazaba con mas fuerza hasta sentir que me caminábamos, seguía siguiéndolo y no sabia porque, tampoco me detuve a pensar por que sus besos eran realmente tímidos, amables, sencillos no note nada que estuviera mal para alejarme, solo para tomar de nuevo aire…_

-creo que esto esta mal- _me decía_

-yo no lo se-

-en verdad lo lamento, discúlpame-

-yo..-

-shizuru se que esto esta mal pero quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad, puedes?, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora, entenderé si me dices que no-

 _Como contestas eso? Me pregunte, mientras me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba mire mi alrededor y estábamos encima de una cama y el encima de mi algo agitados…_

 _-_ creo que ambos tomamos la decisión de saber que esto iba a pasar cuando acepte la invitación-

 _Ambos nos acercamos de nuevo para besarnos fue mutua la decisión para que pensar mas, para que pensar en lo que iba a pasar después, no pensé demasiado en eso ya que los roces de kazuto eran realmente amables y tímidos pero llenos de deseo algo que no sentía por parte de natsuki, desde ahí me di cuenta de que no era ella con quien estaba aunque tuvieran ciertas cosas en común tal vez por eso estaba dejando que se me acercara que me hablara, que me tocara.._

 _Por un momento quise detenerlo porque sentí que solo era un remplazo de ella pero sintió esa incomodidad y dejo de besarme para verme me sonrió de forma mas cálida que esa forma de sentirme culpable ambos la teníamos y que cada quien se haría responsable.._

 _Me deje llevar por sus besos tiernos nuevamente, su delicado tacto, me hizo sentir tan bien que no podía dejar de parar de pedirle mas y el lo hacia de forma magistral aunque a veces le mordía y el hacia las embestidas mas fuertes dándome en el punto exacto…_.

 _Nos quedamos dormidos des pues de haber terminado, pero desperté por el calor que empezaba hacer en la habitación gracias al sol…_

 _Me tope con su rostro realmente encantador como si se tratase de un niño acerque mi mano mientras le movía unos mechones de cabello, preguntándome que pasara ahora?, muchas cosas pensamientos llegaron de un solo golpe, natsuki que hare con ella?, se que por esto no me voy a enamorar de él pero…_

-te arrepientes?-

 _Detuve mi mano mientras que el abria sus ojos para encontrarse con los mios…_

-no lo se, podría decirte que si pero no lo se, es la primera vez que le soy infiel a Natsuki, tampoco podría decirte que no puesto que me gusto tu forma de tratarme-

-yo tampoco se si me arrepiento o no, también es mi primera vez haciendo este tipo de cosas eres amiga de mi amigo, tienes una relación, pero también me gusto que confiaras en mi-

-no se que hacer-

 _Aleje mi mano pero el la tomo…_

-que te parece si lo olvidamos y esta vez lo hacemos bien?-

 _No conteste…_

-entonces quedémonos aquí cuando sea hora puedo llevarte con reito que te parece-

 _Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras ponía mi mano sobre la almohada….._

….


	3. Chapter 3

Miedo A La Palabra M!

… _._

 _Después de esa noche nada siguió igual.._

 _Le dije a Kazuto que fuéramos con Reito al llegar ahí estaban tambien las chicas , platicamos un poco pero ellos sabían perfectamente que era lo que habia pasado y no dijeron nada, ni tampoco se metieron; fuimos de nuevo al establecimiento de Kazuto a divertirnos mas no a beber demasiado ya que no podíamos darnos el lujo de seguir faltando a nuestras responsabilidades, esa noche no la pase con Kazuto, ni tampoco regrese a la casa donde vivía con Natsuki pero me lleve una sorpresa al salir yo de la empresa…_

-hola Shizuru-

 _Vi a Kazuto ahí parado sosteniendo un ramo de flores increíblemente hermosas haciéndome sacar una sonrisa.._

-hola Kazuto- _conteste_

-son para ti espero que te gusten-

-me encantan son realmente hermosas gracias, no tenias por que hacerlo-

-no podía darme el lujo de venir a ver a una hermosa mujer sin nada o si?-

 _Sonreí de nuevo pero de esas tímidas veces porque lo hacia?, algo en el me llamaba un tanto la atención que no se como decirlo me sorprendió.._

-me sorprendiste esa es la verdad pero como..-

-le pregunte a Reito espero no te enojes-

-no, claro que no, pero no tenias que venir hasta aca-

-bueno tenia que venir si quería proponerte salir a cenar… si quieres!.. o tienes planes o..-

 _Lo vi un poco nervioso haciendo que riera un poco_

-claro que me gustaría cenar contigo de echo tengo algo de hambre-

 _Kazuto reacciono con una sonrisa el cual le devolví el gesto.._

-perfecto, vamos entonces, que te gustaría cenar?-

-te dejare decidir-

 _Subimos a su auto fuimos a cenar a un restauran francés hablamos un poco de nuestras vidas…_

-eres increíble Shizuru-

-no lo creo mas bien el increíble eres tu, yo solo tengo el puesto por mi padre-

-aun asi es increíble, mantener una empresa de ese calibre debe de gastarte mucho-

-a veces si, no te lo negare pero no tan desgastante como inicar desde cero, como te esta yendo en estos días?-

-muy bien de echo aunque tuve que mejorar algunas cosas-

-como cualquiera-

-tienes razón-

 _Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido pera era agradable tener constantemente varios tipos de conversación hasta que terminamos la cena y salimos del lugar.._

-me gusto mucho la cena, gracias Kazuto-

-no tienes que agradecer gracias a ti mas bien por dejarme invitarte, conocerte, disfrutar esta velada y el pasarla conmigo-

 _Caminábamos por las calles las cuales eran iluminadas por las luces de los restaurantes de alrededor como por las tiendas; rumbo hacia su coche.._

-y a donde te llevo?-

 _Caí en cuenta en que era ya un poco mas de noche, y no me apetecía llegar a casa a enfrentarme a Natsuki o no lo se, ni siquiera me habia llamado y ni yo a ella, siempre paraba lo mismo yo me quedaba en casa mientras Natsuki dormía en la casa de sus amigas o bebiendo como chica de preparatoria hasta que se le pasara el enojo se disculpaba, me hablaba, me hacia el amor al igual que yo la perdonaba como me disculpaba._

 _Aun no me detenía a pensar en lo que había sucedido ni que era lo que sentía ni nada solo disfrutaba del momento como siempre me decia Natsuki, como decían las chicas y reito, como me dije a mi misma al ver las reacciones de ese dia de Natsuki, se que fue mi error pero en esta ocasión aparte de sentirme mas culpable de lo que siempre me sentía esta vez era diferente, esta vez creo que habíamos llegado a nuestro limite.._

-shizuru?-

 _Me detuve al ver su rostro frente a la mia…_

-ara?, lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos-

-no te preocupes digo entiendo lo que sucede pero amm..-

-aun no creo estar lista para regresar a donde comparto el lugar con Natsuki-

-entiendo, y lo has hablado con alguien?-

-no, bueno si un poco pero sabes el hablar con las personas con las que siempre he convivido es…-

-un poco molesto?-

 _Lo mire un poco sorprendida y el lo noto…_

-se que no fue tu intención pero se que es frustrante recibir el mismo sermón no es cierto?-

 _Y tenia razon era molesto pero como no molestarme, me quejaba y la solución era otra pero que haces?, con lo que uno piensa y con lo que uno siente…_

-si un poco- _conteste_

-que te parece si vamos a mi casa?, y no lo digo para nos acostemos ni nada solo digo que yo bueno podría ser ya sabes…-

 _Empezó a hablar tan decidido hasta que sus labios pronunciaron sexo y de inmediato se puso rojo, yo de nuevo me rei un poco de el, en verdad me hacia sentir bien o por lo menos podría desahogarme con el y no digo que mis amistades sean mal oyentes pero conociéndolos de casi toda la vida sabría que dirían tajantemente.._

-Kazuto en verdad gracias estas siendo increíble conmigo-

 _El se sonrojo y no dijo nada , ni yo tampoco solo me hizo un ademan con su brazo para que yo posara mi mano en el, mientras retomábamos el camino hacia su coche tampoco digo que era un silencio incomodo solo estábamos apenados hasta que llegamos a su casa.._

-te gustaría bebes algo caliente, o tomar un baño?- _me preguntaba_

-puedo pedir ambas?-

-claro siéntate yo preparare todo-

 _Yo me senté mientras el iba a la cocina y después se dirigía al baño no habia pasado mucho y decidi en decirle lo que sentía, lo que habia pasado con Natsuki y lo que he vivido hasta ahora con ella.._

-shizuru se que puede sonar algo rudo pero por que te quieres casar con ella?-

-de un principio se que es solo un pedazo de papel, un titulo asi como un aro de metal precioso y esas cosas como dice que son esas cosas Natsuki; siendo mas realistas mas bien, yo también soy realista pero como mujer sueño con vestirme de blanco, tener hijos dedicarme profundamente a amarle y etc., razón?, puede ser muchas y puede que ninguna de ellas le toque el corazón, no se cual es su miedo le he dado toda la libertad y se que tampoco me decepcionaría por que se que yo tampoco lo haría entiendes? Kazuto-

-entiendo tus sentimiento los cuales no se pueden expresar por palabras simplemente es una muestra de que la amas demasiado lo entiendo yo lo quería hacer con Asuna aunque nuestra situación fue diferente, pero el sentimiento del matrimonio en verdad lo comprendo, pero también que tiene de malo no casarse?, desconfías de ella?-

-no, claro que no, se que tengo su corazón o por lo menos lo tenia, le fui infiel-

 _Puse mis manos en mi rostro y a la vez sintiendo el abrazo de Kazuto_

-en verdad lo lamento _\- me decia_

-no, tu no tienes la culpa ella puede ser muy dulce, muy amorosa, muy sencilla, muy amable, puede ser todo para mi pero yo me excedí, entiendo que no debí de haberle insistido no era la primera vez que pasa esto pero si es la primera vez que sucede esto, algo dentro de mi dice que si la veo de nuevo se terminara ya sea por mi culpa o por la de ella o por ambas-

-Shizuru no desconfíes del amor que se tienen no conozco a Natsuki pero por lo que me has dicho es mejor tomar al toro por los cuernos pero tomate tu tiempo a puesto que ella esta haciendo lo mismo asi que no te preocupes-

 _No le dije nada esa era la verdad porque empecé a llorar en su pecho hasta quedarme dormida desperté por la alarma de mi celular notando que estaba sola en una habitación me puse mi ropa y Sali de la casa de Kazuto le había dejado una nota dándole las gracias, en verdad estaba agradecida con el pero a la vez me hacia sentir mal el haberlo utilizado de esa forma asi que tambien le puse que lo invitaba a cenar… y asi paso-_

 _Paso una semana y media en la cual la mayoría de los días dormi en la casa de Kazuto asi como también me acompaño a ir a la casa por algunas de mis cosas aun no estaba lista y sabia que Natsuki tampoco lo estaba, para mi la casa de kastuo se convirtió como en un refugio; no me decia nada solo escuchaba, incluso las chicas y reito no me decían ese algo que siempre me decían aunque tampoco estaban enojados conmigo pero sabían que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarme a la situación.._

 _Después de esa noche nada siguió igual.._

 _Esa noche seguí bebiendo con mi amiga Nao hasta perderme y despertar en una de esas habitación con un fuerte dolor de cabeza…_

-auuu mierda-

 _Me levante como pude de la cama notando que había una botella de vodka a la mitad, la tome y bebi de su contenido casi dejándola vacia.._

-aghh odio que este al tiempo, pero ya se me esta bajando el dolor-

 _Camine hasta la puerta y baje con cuidado.._

-vaya por fin, despiertas- _me decía nao quien estaba comiendo y bebiendo_

-a que hora son?- _acercándome_

-ya son las cinco de la tarde-

-enserio!?, jeje si estuvo intenso anoche- _sentándome_ -dame una botella de vodka y un vaso con hielos- _le decia al bar tender_

-ni que lo digas, esas preciosuras estuvieron increíbles-

-con cuantas te acostaste?- _recibiendo el vaso_ \- gracias-

-en total?, con unas tres para ser lunes- _dándome un paquete con comida_

-vaya…- _me servi vodka y me lo tome de un sorbo para después abrir el paquete de comida_

-solo para estar seguras recuerdas algo?-

-de que cosa?- _comiendo un poco pero sabia de lo que hablaba y nao lo sabia_

-solo que o se te haga un habito-

-y te dije que no-

 _Esa tarde noche seguí bebiendo no quería regresar a casa…_

-mañana iremos a trabajar?- _preguntaba nao_

-no tengo ganas-

-ni tampoco ganas de ir a tu casa verdad?-

-exacto pero en verdad no quiero ir a trabajar no estoy de humor-

-sabes que nos buscara mamá y su gato-

-lo se pero vamos soy la jafe, que no podemos irnos y dejar a alguien mas a cargo?-

-pides demasiado-

-vamos nao larguémonos de aquí vamos a otro lugar con nuestras motos!, bebamos!-

-que tan bajo hemos caído-

-eso significa que si verdad?-

-esta bien tu ganas pero tu arreglas el supuesto viaje y yo arreglo lo de la empresa jefa-

-por eso eres mi mejor amiga! Hermana!-

-estas ebria-

-si tal vez un poco pero se que también tu lo estas- _dándole un beso en la mejilla_

-ya, ya mucho amor me va a matar prefiero el amor de otras chicas-

-mas bien quieres quitarles sus bragas-

-bueno y es que aprendí de la mejor-

 _Habíamos dejado todo listo seguimos disfrutando de la bebida como de la noche al dia siguiente partimos a una cabaña estaba un poco lejos de la ciudad…_

-por fin! Podemos disfrutar de esto!- _encendiendo el estéreo y poniéndolo a todo volumen_

-y la que nos espera!, tendremos fiesta!- _me decia nao_

 _No estuvimos tanto tiempo solas ya que empezaban a estacionarse coches como llegando personas con barriles de cerveza y botellas.._

-ustedes son las anfitrionas?-

 _Estábamos en la barra de la cocina cuando nos hablaron y nosotras volteamos dándonos cuenta de las dos hermosas chicas que nos hablaban, una era rubia increíble ojos color verde con un poco de azul silueta a morir vestido realmente ajustado junto con otra chica ojos color miel cabello color cobalto un poco mas baja que la otra pero no se quedaba atrás con su cabello suelto…_

-si asi puedo conseguir tu nombre si- _decia nao a la chica de cabello cobalto_

-siempre tan encantadora nao- _le contestaba_

-las conoces?- _le pregunte_

-mucho gusto Natsuki mi nombre es Alyssa Searrs y mi amiga Nina Wong-

-el placer es mio y sean bienvenidas-

-bueno cachorro yo te dejo tengo asuntos que atender con Nina-

 _Y asi de la nada me dejo con Alyssa.._

-pues creo que se llevan bien y siéntate bebamos un poco, no pensé que alguien tan refinada le guste el campo-

-gracias, pues de hecho me gusta mas estar en el campo que estar en la ciudad y mas que llevarse bien creo que mi amiga se le declarara; hace tiempo que tienen esos encuentros casuales sabes?-

 _Ella se sentó donde estaba nao para después tomar un vaso.._

-pff nao?, enserio?, no veo a nao siendo una novia sin ofender pero será mejor que tu amiga se aleje de nao- _tomando un trago_

-bueno y que te parece si hacemos una apuesta?- _mirándome_

-mh? Apuesta?, como cual?- _poniéndole toda la atención_

-que te parece si… de nuevo aparecen nao y nina aquí en una hora o menos con nosotras tu ganas y si no las volvemos a ver hasta el dia siguiente yo gano-

-básicamente dices que si nao sale hasta mañana yo pierdo cierto?-

-si-

-y que ganare si ella regresa en una hora o menos?-

 _Sentí su mano en mi pierna dirigiéndose a mi miembro_

 _-_ wow amm sabes yo ando con alguien y no…- _deteniendo su mano_

-vamos sabemos perfectamente que solo hay dos razones por las cuales no este tu novia no es cierto?, una puede ser que estén peleadas o dos que no tengas novia, y si están peleadas por hacer una fiesta?; que tiene divertirse un poco mas de lo común?, no creo que se vaya a enterar o por lo menos no de mi parte aquí nadie te conoce de eso yo lo se, nao no es tan tonta eres su mejor amiga no es cierto? – _me susurraba al oído para terminar mordiéndome ligeramente la oreja_

-que estas dispuesta a perder?, debe de ser del mismo valor; que yo estoy aceptando hacer tal cosa si pierdo-

-mhhh si yo pierdo les daré a tu novia y a ti una semana de reconciliación a cualquier parte del mundo con todos los gastos pagados…. y tener ese preciado contrato que quieres tener con mi padre-

-entonces habías venido ya preparada no es cierto?-

-no lo tomes a mal solo que una vez te vi hablar con mi padre y desde ahí no he podido sacarte de mi mente, y nao no tiene nada que ver vine por que nao le dijo a nina de la fiesta y cuando supe que estarías aquí no perdi oportunidad entonces que dices?-

-bien conozco a nao y puedo decirte que no son de las chicas que se comprometen…-

 _Grave error uno muy grave tal vez… nao nunca apareció sino hasta el dia siguiente pero no habia perdido el tiempo Alyssa; desde que habia pasado la hora mis labios fueron totalmente cautivados por aquella rubia como mi cuerpo por que lo hice?, tal vez la adrenalina de saber que pasaba tampoco es que hubiera perdido mucho, ni tampoco entregado mi corazón a alguien mas que no sea shizuru pero con la única que me habia atrevido a hacerlo era con ella no tenia interés en nadie mas ella es perfecta pero ahora?, ni yo misma se el por qué mis mas bajos instintos buscan otro cuerpo en vez de ir a casa y arrancarle la ropa a shizuru como lo hice con Alyssa o como lo hice con la chica de hace un par de días…_

 _Me desperté y ahí estaba Alyssa desnuda sobre mi pecho realmente una hermosa vista pero no era la que me gustaba ver como pude me levante me bañe y baje ahí estaba nao y nina…_

-vaya por lo visto no fuimos las únicas en divertirse-

-si bueno yo nunca pensé que te convertirías en una novia, me debes una-

-mas bien creo que estamos a mano-

 _No dijimos mas, ni hicimos otra fiesta tanto como alyssa y nina se quedaron con nosotras en la cabaña yo no me volví a meter con alyssa no tenía el por que, pero si bebíamos un poco…_

-nee Natsuki en verdad estas saliendo con alguien?- _me preguntaba Alyssa_

-si, su nombre es Shizuru-

-y que fue lo que paso si se puede saber-

-y esa curiosidad de donde salio?-

-solo pregunto tampoco es para que me veas asi-

-bueno me gusta ser libre convivir lo acepto pero mas haya no, simplemente no-

-entonces tienes miedo al com..-

-si a eso solo no lo digas- _la interrumpi_

-en verdad si que le tienes miedo pero y ella que dice?-

-es lo que no entiendo llevamos seis años y ahora de nuevo me lo repite a sabiendas que ya se lo he dicho en mas de una ocasión-

-y… por que no buscas a alguien que tenga los mismos intereses?-

 _Nunca me puse a pensar eso, ya que siempre shizuru rellenaba ese espacio que nadie pudo y ahora ni siquiera se que es lo que siento aun asi siempre regresaba a casa y hacer como nada hubiese pasado, me gustaba eso, por que ella lo entendía tampoco era para hacerle entender a la mala solo que no me gusta y querer mas de mi?, es algo que no me puedo permitir ya he cambiado mucho por que se lo ha ganado por que yo he querido entregarme a ella pero es solo un papel que en cualquier momento puedes romperlo, una sortija que puedes tirar y esas cosas…_

-natsuki?-

-mh?, si que sucede?-

-te pregunte que si alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos digo o que ella quisiera tener hijos-

-hijos?-

 _Hijos?, recuerdo una vez y lo hablamos pero para eso alguien de las dos tiene que dejar algo ambas sacrificaríamos todo por tener una familia no digo que este mal, simplemente no lo se…_

-si, hijos quisieras o quisiera tenerlos?-

-eso significaría muchas cosas asi que no lo se-

 _Lo siguientes días no pensé mucho en shizuru en lo que me hacia sentir pero en ningún momento la extrañe veía mi celular y no tenia nada de ella al final ni siquiera había señal en el campo, pero asi paso una semana y media con la mente que seria como cualquier cosa…_

 _Apenas habíamos entrado a la ciudad o mas bien a recibir señal y mi celular como el de nao sonó como loco vi los mensajes de mai, como llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz de ella pero no les hice caso, pero me empezaba a sentir un poco incomoda, pero como sabia que era entre semana y no estaría shizuru decidimos parar a la casa de nao con las chicas y yo a dirigirme a mi casa…_

 _Primero note un coche extraño en la entrada de la casa escuche de nuevo mi celular, era de nuevo mai decidi contestar…_

-Mai?-

-maldita seas Natsuki!, donde demonios te has metido-

-haber cálmate sabes que pasa cuando Shizuru quiere mas de mi-

-eres imbécil una completa imbécil, eres estúpida-

-haber mai a mi no me estes diciendo eso-

-que no te lo diga!?, por los dioses tu puedes irte a donde se te de la regalada gana mientras que Shizuru se quede? esperándote, te lo dije un millón de veces!-

 _No sabia de que era lo que estaba hablando…_

-sabes quien carajos esta en mi casa, sino para colgarte para ver si asi te calmas-

-shizuru no ha estado durmiendo en tu casa…-

 _y al entrar no era lo que esperaba que fuera.._

-quien eres y que haces en mi casa?- _le colgué a mai_

-he?, hola solo vengo acompañando a Shizuru, mucho gusto soy…-

 _Vi a Shizuru con una bolsa en mano salir de nuestra habitación_

-que demonios esta pasando?-

-tu dímelo-

-que te diga que?, quien es el, por que lo metes a la casa y que se supone que haces con esa bolsa-

-te acostaste con alguien verdad?-

-q-que?, no por que lo dices-

-por que lo digo?, por dios a mi no me vas a estar viendo la cara o mas bien ya no me veras la cara entonces dime que es esa marca en tu cuello hace una semana y media, no, nos vemos y yo que recuerde no te mordí-

 _Sentí mi cuello y ese pequeño dolor entendiendo que era cierto.._

-shizuru puedo explicarlo-

-no, no puedes Natsuki-

-natsuki?...-

 _Y lo que me faltaba alyssa detrás de mi…_

-shizuru yo..-

-no te preocupes Natsuki no fuiste la única que fue infiel-

-que?, que dijiste?-

-lo que escuchaste no fuiste la única que fue infiel por lo menos por mi parte fue una vez-

-haber que?, me fuiste infiel?-

-ya se para donde va esto con tu actitud de enojo-

-como quieres que no me enoje!, me estas diciendo… fue con este!?-

-a mi no me grites!, por que no te estoy gritando!, y no tienes por qué enojarte! Por que estas con la que te acostaste no?, asi que no me vengas a reclamar algo no te estoy reclamando!-

-hey a donde carajos crees que vas!, no puedes simplemente irte!-

-oh claro que si puedo, por que recuerdas?, eres o eras mi novia y en un noviazgo puedes romper cuando sabes que ya no funciona!, por que a mi no me gusta estar con alguien cuando me acuesto con alguien mas-

-haber shizuru podemos hablar- _tomándole del brazo_

-hablar de que?, de que no volverás a serme infiel?, que nunca te vas a casar conmigo asi que para que?-

-solo por esto?, por que no quiero casarme contigo!?, por dios estas escuchándote?-

-no!, tu escúchame!, no es solo por eso sino por que te he amado todo, he amado incluso el hecho de no casarme contigo pero esto?, serme infiel?, si se que yo te fui infiel tambien pero estaba cansada al igual que tu de esta situación nuestras metas son diferentes, nuestros deseos que pudimos cumplir con ambas lo logramos asi que aquí se acaba esto y no fui yo, ni fuiste tu; fuimos ambas quienes hicimos esto asi que lee mis labios SU-EL-TA-ME!-

-no puedes hacerme esto!-

-claro que si asi como tu a mi, vámonos Kazuto…-

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Miedo A La Palabra M

….

 _Después que se habia ido shizuru de la casa explote, patee, rompí cada mueble, vidrio, todo lo que estaba a mi alcance hasta cansarme...  
_

-maldita sea-  
-no tenías por qué hacer todo este desorden natsuki-  
-cállate mai-  
-aunque lo digas y me odies después y luego vengas pidiéndome perdón de rodillas no lo hare te lo dije, te dije que si no cambiabas esa maldita actitud de mente cerrada ella se iria con otro-  
-cállate de una buena puta vez!-  
-acaso herí tu orgullo?, pensaste que la tendrías siempre para ti aun con tus arrebatos de niña malcriada?-  
-mai cállate porque si no lo haces juro que te golpeare-  
-todas aquí presente saben que la única culpable de esto eres tu, digo shizuru también tiene sus arrebatos pero se comporta mejor que tu- 

_me levante de donde estaba para partirle la cara a mi supuesta amiga mai pero fui detenida por nao_

-suéltame!-  
-si no que?, yo también te lo dije natsuki asi que tampoco te hagas la victima enojada frustrada quieres? Ya compórtate-  
-ahora tu vienes a sermonearme después de estar conmigo bebiendo?-  
-yo no te dije ve y acuéstate con esa y luego con otra, solo te dije que tuvieras cuidado asi que puedo hacerlo y te dire que te lo mereces-  
-maldita perra-  
-creo que la mas maldita perra de todas nosotras eres tu querida, te comportas asi sabiendo que es tu culpa?, que agallas, pero en fin ya podras hacer lo que quieras, como acostarte con quien tu quieras, beber lo que tu quieras etc es tu vida ya no tienes mas cuentas que rendir a shizuru, es lo que querías no?, que te dejara de molestar?- 

_sentí como deshacía de su agarre y yo sin contestar..  
_

-pero bueno esto tal vez te ayude a madurar un poco natsuki-

-deja de atacarme y reprocharme mai-  
-lo haré hasta que vea algún cambio por lo mientras deberías de arreglar este lugar, tus prioridades y hacerte cargo de tú empresa y ni pienses utilizar a nao-  
-aunque me lo pidiera tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios-  
-está bien entonces vámonos- 

_escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba y yo mirando el suelo  
_

-maldición _\- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo recargadme en el respaldo del sillón mirando la entrada  
_

-por qué sigues aquí- _pregunte notando la presencia de alyssa que seguía ahí y ni siquiera sabía el por que_

 __-quería decirte que sí te gustaría salir conmigo-  
-escucha no estoy interesada en ti o en alguien más así que no fastidies-  
-no entiendo el por que te deprimes, digo, tú lo dijiste cuando hablamos te gusta estar en una relación sin compromisos, hiciste lo que podías incluso aceptaste vivir con ella que pruebas más necesitaba ella para demostrarle que la amas y no lo valoro-

-tú no sabes nada de ella, largo de aquí no tienes nada que hacer aquí-  
-tal vez tengas razón pero es más lógico lo que uno ve y tú dijiste en un principio que no querías estar comprometida y mira lo que pasó-  
-que ahora te compadeces? Y quieres ser mi condolencia?-  
-yo sólo quiero ayudarte claro que debo mencionar que me gustas además, yo no soy como ella-  
-haz lo que quieras pero no me interesas-

 _Eso fue lo que le dije antes de levantarme recoger la un botella de ron que no estaba rota y beberla encerrándome en la que era nuestra habitación.  
Me perdí en el alcohol de nuevo esa fue la verdad, desperté pero no por mi voluntad mi celular estaba sonando y era horrible el sonido  
_

-quién demonios habla-  
-he?, lo, lo siento mucho kruger-san habla la asistente de yuuki-san, yuuki-san me dijo que le hablara ya que tiene programada una reunión dentro de dos horas con algunos inversionistas-  
-y donde demonios está nao- _preguntaba con dolor de cabeza_  
-está de vacaciones-  
-que?, quién demonios…-  
-yo, digo ella me dijo que usted le había dado permiso-  
-esa maldita araña-  
-kru-kruger-san?-  
-sí ya entendí, que molesto, por lo menos te dijo de que se trata la reunión?-  
-me dijo que es sobre la nueva motocicleta-  
-ok uhmmm que ya este todo preparado en un rato llegó-  
-está bien-

 _colgué y mire el techo quería seguir durmiendo pero no teniendo a nao significaba que hasta que vuelva no podré dormir bien y dicho y echo me la pasaba en la oficina haciendo el trabajo que le pedía a nao hacer, junto con el mío, no iba a mi supuesta casa así que cuando necesitaba una ducha iba a un hotel a descansar un poco sí no es que me quedaba en la oficina a dormir, mandaba a la asistente de nao a comprarme ropa nueva, me concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer pero a veces era imposible, me acordaba de lo sucedido, no podía creerlo, estaba enojada aún, maldecía, incluso había veces que rompía algo de mi oficina_

_**..tock..tock..**_

-te dije que no quería que me molestaras y sí lo hacías sería por el intercomunicador-  
-lo siento pero le dije a tú asistente que lo haría yo personalmente-

 _al escuchar su voz alce la vista para encontrarme con alyssa vestida realmente provocativa  
_

-que haces aquí- _mirándolo detenidamente_  
-quería saber de ti ya que no te he visto-  
-pues estoy ocupada-  
-no seas así han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos- 

_caminaba hacia mi poniendo su mano sobre el escritorio para después deslizarla sobre el contorno  
_

-pues he estado metida aquí no tengo tiempo para salir- 

_alyssa ya estaba a un lado mío, poso su mano sobre la mía la cual estaba sobre el escritorio y una pila de papeles que firmar  
_

-por eso he venido por ti- 

_dejó de tocar mi mano para seguir el trayecto sobre mi muñeca, brazo, hombro y cuello  
_

-no tengo tiempo que perder no está nao-  
-eso lo se está con nina viajando no te sorprendas cuando se casen pero no hablemos de ellas hablemos de tú y yo- 

_su mano tocó mi barbilla para después hacer que volteara a verla_

-no tenemos nada entre tú y yo-  
-me gusta tú actitud intimidante- 

_de la nada se sientaba en mis piernas sus manos tocaban mis mejillas  
_

-en serio no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo ni siquiera sé del por qué estas aquí-  
-acaso no lo sabes?, mi padre vendrá a verte, le hable muy bien de ti y bueno está interesado hacer negocios contigo-  
-estas hablando en serio?-  
-sí, nuestras relaciones han funcionado muy bien sólo faltas tú-  
-que tengo que ver-  
-le dije a mi padre que estoy interesada en ti y después de eso el se puso a investigarte y bueno una cosa llevó a la otra-  
-pero yo no estoy interesada en ti, y no quiero deberte nada así que ve y dile a tú papi que no venga sí no es por su propio pie-  
-vamos no seas tan dura contigo misma mi padre te abrirá más, mejores y nuevos horizontes-

-siento el decepcionarte pero lo que paso entre tu y yo fue un error-

-eso se escucha tan trillado-

-pues no miento cuando te digo que fue un error-

-cuando vas a empezar a olvidarte de tu ex?, tu no eres de esas personas que se la pasan lamentando una perdida-

-si?, y quien te dijo como soy?-

-vamos todos saben como son las almas libres, no te has dado cuenta?, mueres por salir de aquí a beber algo, hasta estar aquí es tedioso, sofocante para ti, por eso le pides a alguien mas que haga tu trabajo y aduras penas puedes con lo que tu sola has construido deja que te ayude y a cambio…-

 _se acerco a mi hasta el punto de sentir su respiración tocar ligeramente mi rostro, en cambio sus labios hacían lo suyo delicadamente rozando los míos podía sentir el cómo su lengua humedecía sus labios y yo aun mirándola, ella se movio un poco solo para besar la comisura de mis labios y hacerse camino hacia mi cuello, yo seguia sin moverme, que debería de hacer?, ella de por si no tenia la culpa del todo era yo el problema, era yo y ahora yo sola me metia en mas problemas, me enojaba mas conmigo misma_

-hey basta en verdad no quiero tener nada que ver contigo-

 _Sentia aun el ligero cosquilleo en mi cuello como una de sus manos empezando a desabotonar mi camisa_

-solo es un poco, creo que me he enamorado de ti-

-deja de hacer eso no quiero lastimarte asi que vete de aquí-

 _Tome su mano apretándola un poco haciendo que volteara a verme, solo para seguirme viendo con deseo_

-creo que hice una buena elección escogiéndote a ti- _me sonrió y yo seguía mirándola sin sentir nada esa era la verdad_

-kruger-san entrare para llevarle unos papales que necesita firmar-

 _Ese era el intercomunicador y momentos siguientes la asistente de nao veía la escena, alyssa me besaba rápido y se levantaba con una sonrisa angelical.._

-yo-yo lo lamento!- _quería irse la asistente pero alyssa la detuvo_

-no te preocupes ya habíamos terminado, nos vemos en un par de días natsuki- _volteo a verme antes de seguir avanzado y salir por la puerta_

-yo, en verdad lo lamento kruger-san-

 _Yo seguía viendo la puerta como de reojo a la asistente_

-maldicion- _murmure_

-kru-kruger-san?-

-nada, dame esos papales y si vuelve ella no la dejes entrar miéntele dile que no estoy, o lo que sea pero no quiero que vuelva a entrar a esta oficina entendido?-

-s-si!-

 _En mi momento de soledad me recostaba en el sofá que estaba en mi oficina, a veces me enoja pero otras me decía que extrañaba a shizuru quería verla quería arreglar las cosas con ella.._

-oye puedes decirme cuando podre estar libre?-

-s-si, espere un segundo…. La agenda dice y eso si sale todo bien refiriéndome a los gustos de los inversionistas, usted tendría librea finales de la siguiente semana-

-gracias, hay algo mas en lo que este pendiente o que pueda avanzar ahora?-

-emm s-si necesita hacer chequeos a los bocetos y algunas cosas mas-

-bien tráelos-

-enseguida-

 _Con ese simple pensamiento de volver con shizuru hizo que trabajara mas y mas hasta que la siguiente semana_

 _Cuando llego el dia estaba realmente cansada y para entrar a la empresa de shizuru no tenia ganas de lidiar con los de seguridad y como algunas viejas mañanas no se me quitan entre fácilmente aunque tampoco era para tanto, aun asi logre entrar a su oficina a sabiendas de que todavia nadie llegaba contemple su oficina, su gusto siempre tan impecable y distinto al mio, ordenada, meticulosa algo que a veces me daba miedo pero nunca lo demostraba conmigo ella me aceptaba como era los pensamientos me invadían me recargue en su escritorio aun hundiéndome en mis pensamientos.._

-como le dire…-

 _No tenían ningún plan solo fue instinto y eso ambas lo sabemos, porque me habré tardado tanto…_

…..

 _había salido de ahí con la frente en alto sin dejar que ninguna de sus amigas, nadie me viera mal después de haberlas dejado atrás ya que tenía el corazón destrozado así como cuando escuché el sonido del enojo de natsuki asustándome, las lágrimas no paraban, sentía que mis piernas me fallarían pero pude llegar al auto y meterme en el, en todo el camino hacia la casa de reito que me supuse donde me llevaría kazuto no me dijo nada y ni yo a el estaba dolida, hasta que punto habíamos llegado natsuki y yo pensaba._

 _Al llegar a la casa de reito para mi suerte ahí estaban las chicas haciendo esto un poco más fastidioso_

-pero que pasó?-

-esa maldita vaga verdad-

-kazuto que pasó-

-mhh creo que no tengo derecho de decir lo que pasó sin el consentimiento de shizuru-

-hemos terminado y de la peor manera-

-que?-

-me fue infiel y yo también, llegó a la casa con la que había estado y yo igual pero aún así quiso hacer como sí no lo hubiera echo, no la entiendo quiso reclamarme como sí fuese de su propiedad-

-esa malnacida, cuando la vea-

-haruka-chan ahora no es momento-

-haz caso a tú mujer y cállate y luego shizuru-

-le dije que no tenía derecho de ser así y salí de ahí, ni siquiera quería hablar con ella estaba enojada y ella también-

-ya pasó shizuru llora todo lo que quieras pero no dejes que por su culpa te siga afectando tú vida-

-sabes cuanto tiempo hemos estado juntas!?-

-shizuru está es la realidad no importa el tiempo importa el sentimiento y las acciones-

-sólo no entiendo por qué?, que hice mal-

-vamos shizuru eso ya no importa sólo relájate piensa con claridad tú no hiciste nada malo sólo confiaste tú sueño en alguien que no puede darte eso lo sabías-

-ese es el problema eso es lo que hizo mal bubuzuke decirle que esperaba casarse con ella como sí hiciera de la vista gorda a algo tan importante como es su vida loca junto con sus amigas-

-haruka-chan-

-ahora no yukino, shizuru se lo busco cuantas veces no le dijimos, cuantas veces no estuvimos en está situación y ahora lo peor término sucediendo debiste de haber estado preparada para esto así que tampoco llores por lo que sabías, esto no es un sueño y tampoco vayas a rogarle hasta suena patético todo esto, acepto de que llores por que tampoco desgraciadamente creí que no te sería infiel a pesar de no comprometerse… sólo ya no llores shizuru tendrás tus motivos pero también tienes que pensar mucho-

 _me decía haruka y vaya que me había ayudado había dejado de llorar tenía razón sabía a lo que me enfrentaba desde el momento que salí de la casa que compartía con ella_

-lo siento sólo que duele quiero ir y perdonarle que me perdone-

-pero no lo hagas tiene que entenderte también y madurar si no seguirás cansándote tu y ella seguirá haciendo lo mismo, se convertirá en un circulo vicioso-

-ya lo se no sucederá he ido por ella muchas veces y no se sí seguiré soportándola-

-bien dicho-

 _no dije más pero tuve un día tranquilo después de todo ya que me ayudaban a distraerme incluso kazuto que ni siquiera le había agradecido por estar ahí y tampoco disculpado.._

-ya te vas kazuto-kun?-

-sí tengo que ver como va mi negocio hablar con unos proveedores y pagar algunas cosas-

-bueno ni modo así es la vida de un empresario-

-eso empieza a no gustarme jajajaja pero tienes razón haruka además tengo que-

-pero después vendrá no?-

-sí, te hablaré cuando venga reito gracias por la comida chicos nos vemos-

-espera ammm puedo hablar contigo un momento?- _le dije_

 _A pesar de lo sucedido decidió guardarse para el lo que ocurrió pero tampoco yo podía hacer como sí nunca hubiera pasado nada, lo veía y me sonreía, me animaba sin siquiera conocerme demasiado.._

-creo que tengo tiempo de dar un paseo que te parece-

-sí tú estas bien con eso-

-entonces vamos-

 _salimos de la casa de reito y empezamos a caminar.._

-siento lo que pasó hace rato en ya sabes..-

-shizuru no tienes que disculparte era algo que tenía que pasar-

-eso lo se pero-

-dejemos que algo en ti dijo que preferías llevarme a mi que a tus demás amistades-

-sí lo dices de esa manera fue mejor ya que no se llevan muy bien entre ellos pero aún así..-

-shizuru no hay problema más bien debería de yo pedir disculpas ya sabes tú y yo..-

 _noté como se sonrojaba y me acordaba de que el y yo nos habíamos acostado me sentí un poco avergonzaba e incómoda_

-digo lo siento shizuru.. No debí de meterlo y menos en está situación, tampoco soy de los que se aprovechan de situaciones como estas para obtener algo-

-no te preocupes tienes razón tú y yo nos acostamos pero no tienes la culpa por lo menos no lo negué como lo hizo natsuki, aunque debió de tener sus razones de hacerlo pero ahora que me doy cuenta imagínate sí no hubiera pasado todo eso no me habría dado cuenta de que puede que me haya estado mintiendo natsuki cada vez que bueno le decía que avanzáramos aunque también puede ser mi culpa por insistirle-

 _el se detuvo haciendo que yo parara también_

-no puedo decir quién de las dos tenga la culpa a su vez no creo que sea justo que tú sólo te eches la culpa digo ella te dijo algo sobre querer o no?-

-sí ella me dijo que no quería casarse pero después de todos esos años, de lo que hemos pasado juntas pensé que podríamos a avanzar pero no, aunque tampoco soy de las que le insisten pero.. -

-algo a lo que uno le molesta mucho siempre lo tendrá vívidamente-

-era un sueño el casarme con ella es tonto lo se haberla perdido por esa clase de cosas me duele-

-tú cambiaste por ella y ella por ti, no es cierto?, pero lo único que puedo decir es que sí ella no puede dejar su orgullo o eso que a tanto miedo le tiene entonces haruka tiene razón no vale la pena, uno por amor puede dejar y dar todo aunque también está sí tú quieres seguir con ella nadie te detendrá es tú vida-

-tienes razón-

-pero aún así piensa todo esto por ti sola tampoco dejes que tus conocidos se metan demasiado en tus decisiones-

-gracias kazuto-

-no agradezcas, sólo lo hago por que te has convertido en alguien especial para mi pero también entiendo estas situaciones y necesitas estar sola-

 _en ese momento me sorprendí ante lo que decía, sabía que tenía que llegar este tema o peor aún esperando a que se aprovechará digo quién no lo haría?, aunque no todos son iguales y eso me agrado de el.._

-en verdad muchas gracias-

-te dije que no tienes por qué dármelas- _empezamos a caminar de nuevo_

-pero sí te sientes sola y quieres estar lejos, puedes ir a mi casa o sí te quieres divertir puedes ir a mi establecimiento o simplemente haz lo que quieras-

 _fue lo último que me dijo para después besarme la mejilla e irse hacia su auto_

-hacer lo que quiera he?-

 _está ya era la cuarta semana casi ya el mes en que natsuki y yo habíamos peleado, en este largo o corto período de tiempo el cual pasó exageradamente tal vez muy rápido, no había hecho mucho como tampoco pensado demasiado ya que me concentraba más en otras cosas que en lo que tenía que pensar, pero aún así había veces en las cuales me ponía nerviosa y por alguna extraña razón cuando me pongo nerviosa era por dos cosas; una por que algo malo pasaría pero nada sucedía o dos; por natsuki aunque tampoco había señales de hacer presencia de su parte sabía que algo pasaba con ella aunque no lo supiera del todo.._

-shizuru que pasaría sí se aparece enfrente de ti natsuki?-

-no me digas que está aquí-

 _estaba en el establecimiento de kazuto no había mucha gente ya que estábamos a casi final de semana y era de mañana pero eso tampoco quitaba que no quisiera desahogarme con un buen trago y una agradable compañía aunque cuando me lo dijo me paralice por completo_

-lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte o algo parecido pero aún veo que te afecta has pensado en algo?-

-no me espantes así kazuto-

-en verdad lo lamento-

-no, no te preocupes sólo que aún no pienso en eso o más bien no he pensado en nada pero tampoco te negare que tengo algo de miedo y no se el por que-

-crees regresar con ella?-

-no lo se pero creo que lo sabré cuando la vea aunque tampoco digo que sepa que la veré-

-disculpa el haber sacado el tema sólo que te vi pensando y bueno-

-de echo no estaba pensando en nada y eso es raro en mi sólo creo que estoy disfrutando del tiempo es; no lo se, sólo, quiero decir que me siento extraña-

-tranquila shizuru, extraño que parezca lo entiendo tienes de dos deprimirte horrible o entenderlo, pero cualquiera de las dos siempre habrá una solución-

-supongo que tienes razón-

-bueno divirtámonos un poco-

 _después de unas copas más había dicho que era suficiente ya que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la mañana._

 _Kazuto se ofreció a llevarme aunque debo de aceptar que la mayoría del tiempo iba de aquí para allá sólo para dormir_

-te gustaría venir a mi casa? O quieres que te lleve con reito y las chicas?-

-puedo quedarme en tú casa?-

-claro siempre habrá una habitación para ti-

-gracias-

 _no pasó a más aunque me sentía algo extraña también estando con el. Al día siguiente era la primera en llegar a la empresa aunque faltarian una media hora para que todos empezarán a llegar_

-bueno así podré terminar antes de que me traigan más papeleo-

 _y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba recargada en el escritorio mirando hacia donde yo estaba, mi corazón se aceleró; empecé a sentir las yemas de mis dedos enfriarse rápidamente y mis movimientos haciéndose más torpes tanto así era que empecé a tartamudear un poco_

-q-que haces aquí-

 _tomo su tiempo para contestarme_

-quisiera hablar contigo-

 _pero eso me dio tiempo de tranquilizarme un poco y hacer que pudiera respirar mejor_

-hablar de que?-

-de nosotras es obvio-

-escucha natsuki..-

-escucha shizuru - _interrumpiéndome_ \- siento mucho lo que pasó en verdad y se que esto no arreglara nada pero no puedo simplemente dejarte ir-

 _natsuki caminaba hacia mi pero la detuve con mi respuesta_

-las dos nos hicimos daño-

-eso lo se pero dame una oportunidad más, vamos amor-

 _y de nuevo empezó a caminar estaba cada vez más cerca pero en vez de caer ante ella como siempre lo haría, mi enojo hacia acto de presencia evitando que me acercara y la besara_

-eso es lo que has pensado en todo este tiempo?-

-sí-

 _ya estaba enfrente de mi más específicos a unos centímetros observadora detenidamente no había dormido muy bien tal vez tampoco se había bañado por las ligeras marcas de pluma en su rostro como el cabello desordenado y el también ligero olor a alcohol_

-pues yo no he pensado en nada pero crees que es así de fácil venir y decir que quieres volver a intentarlo después de que las dos hicimos cosas, que por mi parte ni siquiera tampoco lo he pensado, no seas absurda un mes natsuki, y tampoco has pensado en nada sigues siendo egoísta-

-que no he pensando en nada?, entonces que hago aquí-

 _pero pare en su cuello notando algo rojizo... De nuevo haciéndome enojar más_

-es lo mismo que quiero saber sólo intentas cubrir lo que pasó más no arreglarlo crees que sólo por venir aquí y decirme que lo sientes caería ante tus pies y hacer que esto no pasó?-

-se que es difícil pero podemos salir de esto como pareja-

-pareja?, dejamos de serlo hace mucho tiempo-

-ahora no es el momento que seas testaruda shizuru, sólo iniciemos desde cero-

-crees que simplemente puedo confiar de nuevo en ti?, cuantas veces me has sido infiel, porque te lo digo y sostengo que sólo te fui infiel una sola vez y esa vez fue casi un mes y medio-

-simplemente no puedes olvidarlo!?, así como lo estoy haciendo!-

-no, no puedo y no lo haré, por que eso también significa que me olvide de los sueños que me hacen falta por cumplir con alguien que sí esté dispuesta a por lo menos decirme las cosas de frente y no olvidarlas, así que te pido de buena manera que te vayas de aquí-

-escuchas la sarta de idioteces que dices?, maldición shizuru te estoy diciendo que te amo que quiero volver contigo me estoy tragando mi orgullo por ti-

-orgullo?, hazme el favor sí vas a hablarme así por lo menos asegúrate de revisarte el maldito cuerpo antes de decirme que olvide algo para iniciar de nuevo-

-de que hablas?-

-eres la peor mentirosa que he conocido desde cuando me has mentido natsuki, desde cuando te hicieron falta los pantalones para decirme que es lo que quieres, por que no es difícil hablar conmigo en cambio tú quieres que sea una maldita adivina para saber que te sucede, una relación es de dos y sí no puedes aportar algo o que te interese la otra persona mejor ni vengas a hablar sobre orgullo, por que sí es así yo me he tragado en más de una ocasión mi orgullo, la he pisoteado yo sola, la he olvidado y sabes por que?, Por ti natsuki sólo por ti, haz sido tú la única que ha entrado a mi vida para hacer, deshacer lo que quieras y sin pedirte demasiado pero para ti eso es como sí te dijera ve y quítate la vida, pero aún así ni siquiera puedes hacer eso por que tú vida es más valiosa por que tú eres primero antes de cualquier cosa o persona, así que deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo por que sólo empeoras más las cosas-

 _no sabía en que momento su mirada había cambiado a una enojada peor que eso furiosa pero sabía que se debía a ese supuesto orgullo y ego el cual nunca se atreve a poner a un lado. Sostuve mi mirada con la de ella esperando cualquier cosa_

-shizuru-sama?-

 _tal vez era salvada por la campana o tal vez ambas éramos salvadas por que voltee a ver por unos instantes y era mi asistente quién se detenía pero de nuevo voltee a ver a natsuki quién me miraba aún furiosa sí no es que con algo de odio en pocas ocasiones la veía con esa expresión en su rostro, me dolió que esa mirada era para mi y quiero pensar que ella lo noto por que se relajo un poco y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, no dijo nada sólo, veía su espalda relajarse_

-shizuru-sama se encuentra bien?-

-sí sólo déjame un momento sola-

 _Dudosamente me hizo caso y al cerrar la puerta me derrumbe, caí al suelo.._

-simplemente me hubieras dicho la verdad y estaríamos como sí nada-


	5. Chapter 5

Miedo A La Palabra M!

…

 _ha pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos.._

-shizuru?-

-ara, lo siento que me decías?, kazuto-

 _mi vida no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía de aquí para allá y eso era lo que me dejaban hacer mis amigos aunque la mayoría del tiempo no los molestaba así que me la pasaba con kazuto como hoy, que me invitaba a comer antes de ir a su establecimiento o estar un rato y después ir a su casa o yo irme directamente a su casa_

-nada, pero viendo tú expresión puedo decir que tú cuerpo está aquí pero tú mente está en otro lado-

-sigo sintiéndome extraña-

-tú vida siempre giro entorno a la vida de natsuki?-

-...- _tomando mi tiempo_ \- sólo nos llevamos por dos años pero desde que la vi, sin querer me ate a ella, en un principio siempre me decía que me alejara que no le interesaba incluso puedo asegurar que me odiaba cuando le dije que sentía amor por ella-

-y cuando fue que cambio?-

-todos cambian cuando uno muestra de lo que es capaz, desde ahí me dejó acercarme y sucedió-

-supongo que la extrañas entonces?-

-pienso en ella, en lo que me gusta de ella, pero más allá de eso como de lo que hace, me hace ponerme algo inquieta-

-supongo que pensabas quedarte toda la vida con ella no es cierto?-

-tal vez pienses que sea más como una obsesión de lo que siento por natsuki pero también entiendo y me dio una oportunidad de amarla a mi manera, pero tampoco se, que es lo que me hizo falta para darle, pero sí es feliz con quién sea que este o este feliz así de libre a su manera entonces está bien, acepto sus decisiones y su forma de hacer las cosas-

-y donde te encuentras tú en todo esto?-

-en; depende, de lo que me diga le diré lo que pienso sí es que piensa con la cabeza fría-

-y sí no?-

-pues seguiré esperando aunque mi vida se base en ello-

-eres una mujer muy especial y magnífica shizuru-

- _niego con la cabeza_ \- a veces pienso que eso no es nada a comparación de lo que me faltó por darle a natsuki-

-nadie es perfecto aunque uno lo intenté toda su vida, pero lo intentaste no es cierto?, una relación es de dos sí no se tienen confianza lo único que se hace es lastimarse-

-siempre fue desconfiada, tampoco hice el intento de meterme más en su vida, porque yo si confiaba plenamente en ella, mientras regresara a casa y con bien no necesitaba de más, muy ridículo no es cierto?-

-no, porque diste lo mejor de ti, tampoco te desanimes shizuru-

-gracias por escucharme, soportarme y por todo lo demás kazuto-

-no, tienes que agradecerme no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por tan hermosa persona como tú-

-kazuto yo...-

-lo se shizuru tranquila no era para que te incomodaras, solo siento que cualquiera te lo diría a sabiendas de que eres tu, asi que tampoco puedo decirte que hay mejores personas para ti, eso nadie te lo puede decir, a excepción de ti misma-

 _Sabía que kazuto sentía algo por mí y esa situación a veces me incomodaba no era que no me sintiera halagada o que lo hacía para presionarme para empezar a salir con el solo me recordaba cosas que no debería de preocuparme aunque esté haciendo todo mal..._

-gracias y lo siento por decirte todas estas cosas-

 _Pero el me relajaba con sus palabras y eso me hacía sentirme un poco mas aliviada_

-ya te dije shizuru que no tienes que disculparte todo a su tiempo, vale?-

-vale-

-bien entonces que hacemos ahora?, quieres ir conmigo a beber algo o iras a casa-

-iré a casa-

 _a veces se sentía tan extraño pronunciar esas palabras pero en realidad no me pesaba más bien sentía que la casa de kazuto era como una fortaleza para mi y eso me gustaba_

-bien, entonces te paso a dejar- _haciendo señas al mesero para la cuenta_

-seguro?-

-se supone que soy el jefe no entiendo el por qué no poder ir a dejarte- _sonriéndome_

-bueno a veces no se puede créeme-

-ya veré que hacer cuando eso ocurra mientras tanto seguiré disfrutando de tu compañía- _sonriéndome_

 _reímos un poco antes de que kazuto pagara y así después levantarnos de la mesa e ir rumbo a su casa, siendo honesta me divertía, tranquilizaba, me hacía olvidar lo que mi corazón ya no quería, por que en verdad dolía cada vez que pensaba en ella y que yo sola me torturaba, acaso era masoquista?, pensé en ese momento; tal vez era tiempo de darme una oportunidad, el es bueno, guapo, amable, trabajador, serio, soñador, fuerte, respetuoso, y mas eso fue lo que por mi mente paso mientras que miraba como conducía.._

-sucede algo shizuru?-

 _Pero el pensamiento asi como llego se fue, reprochándome mentalmente de lo que había pensado..._

-nada- _sonriéndole lo mas angélicamente posible_

-segura?- _mirándome_

-si, no era nada-

-esta bien- _sonriéndome_

 _y de ahí tuve que pensar mucho en él, los días siguientes le ponía mas atención y no sabía por qué ahora.._

-shizuru te he notado un poco extraña, sucede algo?-

-ara extraña?-

 _Estábamos en casa apenas iniciaba la noche y el había decidido no ir a su local así que nos encontrábamos cenando fuera y no podía creer en el dilema que me encontraba en estos instantes aunque era de esperarse me la pasaba viéndolo detenidamente_

-nada, solo estaba mirándote-

-eso lo se, hay algo mal que esté haciendo?-

-no, solo que bueno no lo se-

 _Como se lo explicaba más bien sin verme tan estúpida_

-no lo sabes?, hay algo que te llame la atención?-

-todo lo que haces-

 _y era honesta_

-ya veo- _con un sonrisa juguetona salía de su boca_

-te divierte?- _sonriéndole yo también_

-no, bueno si por qué no lo sabes-

 _Nos reímos un poco más antes de zanjar la situación..._

-me es agradable observarte, esta mal?-

 _Fue lo único que pude decirle sinceramente aunque lo había tomado desprevenido.._

-no, claro que no me molesta yo hago lo mismo contigo me es agradable observarte-

 _y después de eso dejamos que fluyeran las cosas y aunque cada vez que me acercaba más a kazuto sin si quiera pensarlo o desearlo natsuki aparecía en mi mente preguntándome que es lo que ella haría si me viera de esta forma, ya ni sabía que responder, absolutamente ya no sabía que era real o que no, la desconfianza ganaba aunque también estaba dispuesta a creerle si me dijera en ese momento que fue mentira el pasado era pasado, que tan poco la conocía..._

-shizuru?, Estas bien?-

-ara, si, lo siento-

-de nuevo pensando en ella?-

-siento esto como un dejavu, sabes?, pero si- _suspiro-_ estaba pensando en lo poco que la conocía de verdad, desgraciadamente-

-por qué dices eso ahora?-

-no lo se, simplemente pensé en que si un día la volviera a ver...- _mirando hacia la ventana que dejaba ver a los transeúntes-_ que diría o que pensaría y la verdad no lo se, antes podría decir que casi podría armar un escándalo o tomarme de la mano e irnos o algo asi, porque sabía que era celosa pero ahora no tengo la menor idea, digo ella sabe todo de mi o eso quiero creer y no ha venido por mi, duele el saber que en verdad esto se terminó y sin siquiera dar lucha tan poco fui?- _las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin remedio como mi voz a romperse sin poder seguir hablando dolía y dolía demasiado de nuevo_

 _De la nada sentía sus brazos rodearme escuchando pedir la cuenta para salir de ahi, yo trataba de dejar de llorar pero no podía, que horror..._

-lo siento-

-no tienes que disculparte shizuru-

 _Sentía con un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo, sintiendo ya un poco mojada su camisa a causa de mis lágrimas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni como habíamos salido de ahí, solo veía pasar rápidamente el caminar de las personas, el diferente tipo de estructuras, los diferentes anuncios y etc hasta que sabía que habíamos llegado a su casa._

 _No me moví, para siquiera salir del auto y entrar, solo seguía mirando atravesó de la ventana hasta toparme de nuevo con su rostro preocupado..._

-shizuru...-

 _y solo eso hizo que me lanzara a su pecho para llorar amargamente y así ser cargada por el, y después sentir bajo de mí el suave colchón. No soltaba el agarre a su camisa aunque el tampoco hacia esfuerzo para deshacer mi agarre, solo esperaba pacientemente como su mano al acariciarme la cabeza encontrando alivio.._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, así con el silencio, las lágrimas chocar contra su camisa y pecho, mis manos aferradas a su camisa me hicieron quedarme dormida._

 _Despertaba mi subconsciente y no sabía qué hora era, si tenía que ir a trabajar o tal vez no, poco tiempo después algo sentía que se encontraba encima de mí, mas específicos algo sobre mi cintura reaccionando, abriendo los ojos encontrándome con la cara pacifica de kazuto durmiendo, respirando tranquilamente, teniendo su propio brazo como almohada y al querer hacer algo mas mis manos deshacían de su agarre notando que ese era el por qué estaba aquí y sin remedio su ante brazo tocar mi cintura, sin siquiera pretender la posesividad eso era claro, como su respeto hacia mi persona mientras seguía fascinada observándolo pensando en que le diría al verlo despertar y vaya que el gusto me había durado poco, tensándome, teniendo mi mente en blanco..._

-hola, buenos dias- _me decia_

 _Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban de forma lenta y pesadamente como si quisiera seguir durmiendo_

-lo lamento- _era lo que mi boca soltaba teniendo ya su mirada tal vez un poco mas despierta sobre mi_

-que lamentas?-

 _lo único que movía eran sus ojos observando cada parte de mi cara como su boca_

-lo que paso ayer-

-shizuru... No soy quien para reprocharte o para que me digas que lo lamentas, hago esto porque me importas porque no me gusta ver que llores y eso me parte el corazón-

 _Incluso así no hacia intento de rebajarse como cualquiera lo haría y consolarme a base de besos, caricias o teniendo relaciones sexuales solo se quedaba ahí esperando mi reacción viendo como tomaba la situación, me sentía tan culpable de utilizarlo de esa forma..._

-si asi es como puedo ayudarte entonces lo hare- _fueron sus únicas palabras para después sonreírme tiernamente, no sabiendo que había hecho para merecer a tan linda persona_

-podemos dormir asi por otro rato?-

-claro, esperaba que dijeras eso-

 _Inconsciente o no, me le acerque para poder poner mi frente sobre su pecho y así cerrar los ojos sin que el hiciera algún otro movimiento, aunque deseaba que me abrazara. Pero creo que ambos sabíamos que si hacíamos eso sería como si iniciáramos algo de lo que podríamos arrepentirnos después_.

 _Pero así fue como iniciaba nuestra relación; era lento, demasiado lento pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba o insistía a mas solo besos delicados, noches tibias, dias tranquilos o eso cuando mi mente recordaba a natsuki y a veces rezaba para que mi boca no pronunciara en voz alta su nombre cuando estaba con el tocándolo, sonriéndole, abrazándolo, besándolo._

 _Y aunque me fuese difícil dejar de pensar en ella, el poco a poco sanaba las heridas, supongo que para los dos esta era una forma de rehabilitación, por que no se enojaba de mis a veces lagunas mentales, o perder la iniciativa para ir a mas aunque tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle, se me hacia algo difícil afrontar su respuesta, somos similares en ciertas cuestiones pero así transcurría otro año.._

-shizuru te puedo preguntar algo?-

 _Estábamos en un restaurant de comida italiana cuando él me preguntaba de una forma extraña.._

-esta seria la primera vez que me preguntas si estaría bien preguntarme, algo sucede?-

-no, bueno como lo explico-

 _Me acusaba un poco de gracia ver a un chico serio en problemas, me divertía y me gustaba, pero en esta ocasión algo me decía que no debía de jugármela, esta vez no.._

-ara verte asi me intriga un poco, que sucede-

-si te lo digo de esta forma es porque no es de gran importancia-

-no creo que sea fuente de nuestra primera discusión o si?-

-no lo creo o eso quiero suponer-

-ahora me preocupa el hecho de si está bien hablarlo aquí-

 _Como si le hubiese dado una via de escape a Kazuto, el reaccionaba_

-cierto tienes razón olvídalo, en casa te lo pregunto mejor-

-acaso hice algo malo?-

 _Preguntaba esperando a que cayera…_

-que?, no, no, no has hecho nada malo-

-entonces?-

 _Veía como tenia una lucha mental en sobre si preguntarme o decirme o no…_

- _suspiro_ -que pensarías si te propongo matrimonio?-

 _Lo miraba entre sorprendía, angustiada e incrédula, preguntándome cuando fue que habíamos llegado a esto, y una parte de mi cabeza hizo un recuento de lo que habíamos pasado como cuando el conoció a mis padres, o yo a los suyos, su hermana no eran muchos pero el simple hecho de las sonrisas en sus rostros nos daban la vía libre.._

-…-

-fue una mala ida verdad _?- me decía un tanto nervioso_ \- pero tranquila shizuru, no es como si te lo pidiera ahora ni siquiera tengo anillo que darte era una simple pregunta, no te enojes quieres?-

 _Seguía pensando en mi misma, en verdad ya estaba lista de rendirme con natsuki?, que es lo que ella esta haciendo ahora?, acostándose con alguien mas y yo aquí con un hombre que ahora esta a punto de entrar en paranoia solo por una pregunta que ni siquiera tiene algo con que tener en cuenta o mas bien ese algo que de verdad me pusiera entre la espada y la pared_..

-shizuru por favor olvida lo que te dije, fue muy estúpido, no quiero que pienses mal de mi o lo que sea que estés pensando lo lamento en verdad, ne shizuru, por favor-

-déjame pensarlo quieres?-

 _Le decía para así terminar con la cena de ese noche no hablamos mas, ni tampoco intento hacer algo imprudente me dio mi espacio eso era bueno supongo, aunque sentía su mirada y a veces lo veía infraganti cuando se me quedaba viendo un poco herido…_

-no era mi intensión shizuru solo que lo pensé de la nada, se que suena mal pero…-

-kazuto- _interrumpiéndolo_ -crees que eso pase en algún momento?, aun piensas en asuna-san?-

-a veces lo hago y me hago las mismas preguntas que tu, pero creo que los dos hemos cerrado ciertas heridas-

-y crees que este bien esto?-

-no conocemos nuestras antiguas relaciones pero creo que sabemos lo suficiente para haber hecho esto juntos lentamente-

-algún día nos llegaremos a amar?-

-me gustas shizuru, no puedo comparte al igual que tu no puedes compararme, solo nos queda seguir adelante, y aun así creo que ambos sabemos si decidimos hacerlo o no hacerlo, somos mas como cómplices de un delito sin arriesgar mucho o no lo demasiado, claro, lo sabremos cuando eso pase, somos demasiado transparentes no crees?-

 _Aquella tensión desaparecía con su sonrisa y el gesto divertido que tenia…_

-tienes razón, somos demasiado compatibles-

-acaso no te gusta?- _sentándose atrás de mi para abrazarme_

-puede que este gustándome- _sonriéndole disfrutando de su abrazo delicado_

 _Aun la recordaba de vez en cuando y seguía extrañándola era como haber perdido al amor de tu vida y ambos lo sabíamos, era el dolor de la perdida, como de la decepción y por qué seguíamos?, porque la vida no espera ni tampoco el tiempo, los días avanzaban y era un desperdicio seguir esperando a esas personas que a pesar de los problemas no te volvían a dar la cara y quien saber por qué, pero cada quien piensa diferente. El amor es tan cruel que llega a matar a medias y eso era lo peor._

-y dime has pensado que deberíamos hacer en el siguiente mes?-me preguntaba Kazuto mientras me sonreía

 _Estábamos disfrutando de un nuevo dia, una hermosa mañana ya que no había ido a trabajar y era agradable despertar después de haber recuperado las horas de sueño_

-el siguiente mes?-

-no me digas que lo has olvidado-

 _Que por poco se iba a la basura por algo tan extraño…_

-no, claro que no- _le decia tratando de remediar la situación_

-en serio?, me sentiré mal si no te acuerdas, aunque tampoco es que importe bueno digo-

 _Haciendo que el también se empezará a sentir incomodo_

-shh- _lo callaba poniéndole uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios, sonriéndole_ –no muchos cumplen dos años de relación, como olvidarlo solo que no me he preguntado que hacer, que tienes en mente?-quitando mi dedo para posar mi mano sobre su nuca

 _Una parte de mi se sentía bien el saber que no tenia que ponerle un calendario para que recordara algo importante aunque sea insignificante como un aniversario pero habia que hacer todo lo posible para seguir y en verdad eso me hacia feliz_

-bueno no lo se, tal vez viajar?, te gustaría viajar?-

-viajar?-

-no?, tienes razón mala idea, tal vez..-

-no, no digo que este mal viajar solo que- _callándome por un momento evitando decir cosas innecesarias-_ será buena idea- _continuando_ \- a donde me llevaras?- _sonriéndole juguetonamente_

-eso será una sorpresa-

-oh en serio?-

-si, será una sorpresa-

-creo que me estas gustando un poco mas-

-tu me gustas un poco mas-

 _Reímos como solemos hacerlo prácticamente todo el tiempo que estamos juntos, el coqueteo travieso, las miradas cómplices, las bromas, las sorpresas, los mensajes amables y tiernos, era en verdad algo bueno…_

-me gusta verte así de feliz bubuzuke-

 _Me encontraba en una cafetería con Haruka compartiendo nuestro tiempo de soltería o mejor dicho sin tener a nuestras respectivas parejas cerca, era realmente agradable hacer esto, antes ni siquiera podía hacerlo por que a Natsuki le molestaba Haruka y viceversa_

-ara Haruka- _guardando mi celular después de haber leído un mensaje de Kazuto_ -si, soy feliz me gusta como es Kazuto-

-bueno como no estarlo es alguien honesto, respetable, amable y demás si asi fuesen todos los hombres creo que no habría mujeres llorando, por alguien que no vale la pena-

-vamos Haruka, íbamos bien-

-pero es verdad y lo sabes-

-sin ella no lo hubiera conocido-

-no creo compartir el mismo sentido pero cambiando de tema que harán?-

-pues creo que iremos de viaje-

-crees?-

-bueno iremos de viaje pero no me ha dicho a donde, solo me dijo si podía faltar a mis labores una semana máximo dos-

-conociéndote podrás con eso-

-si-

-entonces que te preocupa-

-crees que es tiempo?-

-tiempo para que?-

-hace tiempo me pregunto si quería casarme con el-

-… que!?-

-haruka no grites y solo pregunto no se arrodillo ni nada por el estilo-

-ustedes dos son raros-

-solo era una pregunta, tampoco exageres y si somos parecidos, no raros, en fin crees que bueno-

-que te lo pida?-

-…-

-no lo se tal vez si tal vez no depende de ti lo quieres hacer?-

-no lo se, no se si sea bueno-

-bueno si te lo pregunta y estas segura cuando eso suceda entonces adelante tampoco es que te vaya a dejar a ambos les cae bien la compañía del otro-suspirando- siendo honesta cuando paso lo que paso crei que hasta ahora apenas saldrías de la depresión o tal vez ni eso, creo que estarías arrodillada ante aquella pidiéndole otra oportunidad y ahora estar en tu casa como pájaro enjaulado esperando a que su dueña llegue-

 _Sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de como era lo que veía ella cuando estaba con natsuki, pero no era tan malo o si?_

-a veces la extraño-

-extrañar a alguien que no quiso casarse contigo?, o al menos tener hijos?, siento que eres una masoquista bubuzuke, pero será mejor que decidas bien que quieres-

-como hacerlo si ni siquiera la he visto de nuevo-

-ahí es donde tienes una parte de la respuesta, no la has visto deja de pensar en que vendrá por ti, te dira te amo lamento el a ver tardado solo que, que quería tiempo que darte y tiempo para mi, empecemos de nuevo, si nena? -

-haruka basta-

-es lo mismo que te digo, basta shizuru, parece que esto lo haces solo por juego y el único que se lo toma enserio es el, será mejor que lo pienses antes de que algo mas pase-

-lo siento, ok, tienes razón debo de dejar de pensar en ella-

-bien, me gusta eso-

 _Terminamos nuestra reunión lo mejor que pude, siempre me hacia sentir mal pero era porque sabía que tenía razón y ni como decirle que no la tenia, ella no volverá.._

-ya me dirás a donde vamos?-

-bueno supongo que si, ya estamos en el aeropuerto, nos vamos a Italia-

-es enserio?-

-si un día me dijiste que quería ir a Italia y pues vamos ahora para haya-

 _No pude evitarlo lo abrace, bese, le di las gracias, si puede que tenga el dinero suficiente para hacer de mi vida un viaje pero era tan solitaio el viajar sin alguien con quien compartir las maravillas digo si podría hacerlo pero no es lo mismo y eso lo sabia perfectamente.._

-y que tal?, te esta gustando mi regalo de aniversario?- _me preguntaba Kazuto abrazándome por la espalda_

 _Nos encontrábamos en Florencia mas específicos en el famoso Ponte Vecchio, mirando todos esos candados de amor junto con los mismo ciudadanos, otros aportando con su mismo candado, empezaba la noche con la despedida de un atardecer realmente encantador, jamás había pensado en tener una mejor vista que esta y ni que decir del sentimiento.._

-gustarme?, es mas que eso sabes- _deteniendo nuestro caminar para voltearlo a ver_ -gracias- _le decia antes de tomar su rostro con mis manos para darle un beso en la boca_

 _Era feliz en ese momento en verdad que si y que lo hacia no era por querer seguir están en la zona de confort poco a poco el se había detenido recogido y pegado cada parte de mi corazón, las dudas y esos pensamientos en ese instante me habían dejado claramente, solo me interesaba disfrutar el momento, que mas daba, ambos, el y yo estábamos metidos en esto._

-que bueno que te haya gustado- _mirándome con la misma intensidad_

 _Y el haber entregado algo mas de lo que ya teníamos establecido en ese momento me hacia feliz o mejor dicho me hizo feliz en ese instante porque al siguiente segundo o segundos me regañe mentalmente y no era por que estuviera mal sino porque aun no estaba lista para hacerlo, ya que al mirar de reojo en mi entorno mis ojos se desviaban por la simple curiosidad de haber encontrado algo que reconocía, y ese algo era ella mirándonos…_


	6. Chapter 6

Miedo A La Palabra M!

…..

 _mi subconsciente solo me taladraba con una pregunta;_

 _"que hace aquí", "que hace aquí", "que demonios esta haciendo natsuki aquí", "es una broma verdad"_

 _mientras que mis manos se aferraban a los hombros de kazuto, solo para encontrar apoyo y no caerme al suelo._

-que suce... Oh-

 _la voz de kazuto me hizo reaccionar haciendo que lo volteara a ver, compartiendo la incomodidad y la cuestión._

-no era una maldita broma- _me dije entrando en pánico, me sentía como una niña pequeña que había sido descubierta por haber roto un jarrón aparentemente caro, me faltaba el aire, porque no sabia a donde esconderme._

 _Cerraba los ojos esperando dios sabe que, mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, mi cuerpo caliente a punto de empezar a sudar por el nerviosismo, y de sentirme observada, asi como el hecho de ver ya no solo a natsuki sino estaba con sus amigas._

-vámonos-

 _escuche decir por parte de kazuto quien me tomaba de las manos para acercarme a él e irnos de ahí. Mis piernas reaccionaban y por fin podía respirar un poco; desgraciadamente el pensar en una huida fue algo que detono la ansiedad de natsuki._

-espera shizuru podemos hablar?-

 _me detuve inmediatamente a pesar de nuestro ligero caminar._

-kazuto...-

 _lo llame buscando ayuda volteando a verlo que me miraba preocupado._

-si fuera por mi te cargaría y te llevaría lejos, pero estoy siendo injusto, esta aquí es ahora o nunca-

 _su voz se escuchaba triste tal vez con algo de miedo, el tampoco esperaba que la volviéramos a ver y estaba segura de lamentarse por haberme traído hasta aquí por nuestro aniversario vaya que horrible, pensé por un segundo. Tome aire y suspire debatiéndome en que hacer o no hacer no sabía con qué me saldría natsuki._

-solo será unos minutos- _volvía a escucharse su voz._

-me perdonaras por esto?- _le preguntaba a kazuto mirándolo_

 _el me sonrió débilmente mientras asentía y me soltaba para pudiera mirar de nuevo a natsuki._

-esta bien- _le dije tímida mirándola de reojo notando que su cuerpo se relajaba y sonreía_

 _Caminamos hasta un restaurante; yo aferrada a la mano de kazuto buscando tranquilidad mientras que ella tenía una expresión un poco seria. Tomamos asiento ella y yo en una mesa.._

-estaré en aquella- _me decía kazuto señalándome otro lugar vacío_

-esta bien gracias- _le sonreía lo mejor que podía sin sentir esa opresión del bien o mal que hago_

-veo que estas siendo feliz _-me decía natsuki distrayéndome del como veía la espalda de kazuto dirigirse al lugar vacío_

-uhm s-si algo asi-

-algo asi?-

 _su simple comentario me hizo darme cuenta y algo que olvidaba y era esa manía de ponerse arrogante después de una discusión no me había dado cuenta que en vez de gustarme me molestaba; no era momento de estar jugando o por que debería de hacerlo?_

-natsuki que quieres- _haciéndola entender que ya no es lo mismo_

-solo quiero saber como estas- _reaccionando también_

-para que?-

-como que para que por que me importas, hace tiempo no te veo y digo te vez igual de hermosa-

 _su actitud era cambiante algo que me dejaba inquieta y preguntándome de nuevo que quiere de mi._

-tampoco podía estar encerrada en mi habitación sin ir a trabajar y comer, no me lo permitirán, no de nuevo-

-lo siento, siento lo que paso, fui estúpida en verdad lo lamento, shizuru perdóname-

-no entiendo el porque te disculpas ahora después de tanto, es mas ni siquiera me entiendo el por qué acepte venir aquí, a hablar contigo-

 _estaba dispuesta a pararme cuando sentí sus manos sobre las mías deteniéndome enseguida y como acto de reflejo me aleje y me volví a sentar, mirando donde estaba kazuto que me sorprendía por que las amigas de natsuki estaban ahí con el, no dejándolo levantarse_

-que significa esto natsuki-

-vamos shizuru ni que fueran a hacerle algo solo lo quieren conocer-

-tu no cambias verdad-

 _mi voz en ese momento era tan despreciable hacia natsuki y cargada de enojo que me volví a levantar teniendo cuidado de que nuestras manos no hicieran contacto de cualquier forma y fui por mi novio._

-vámonos- _le decía a kazuto tomándole de la mano sin mirar a las chicas, las cuales no dijeron nada y lo dejaron ir._

 _Al llegar a la habitación donde nos hospedábamos; lo abrace fuertemente buscando la tranquilidad que siempre me ofrecía.._

-tranquila ya paso- _me decia_

-esto no estaba en ninguna de mis imaginaciones-

-oh shizuru-

 _su abrazo fue un poco mas fuerte solo para tranquilizarme y lo logro_

-lo lamento-

-no hay nada que lamentar o disculpar shizuru, mientras estés bien contigo misma, todo estará bien-

 _Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza; ser feliz conmigo misma, por lo que pasa ahora?, no sabía que pensar de natsuki pero daba gracias a tener a kazuto ahora abrazándome_

-que te dijeron las amigas de natsuki-

-pues..- _soltándome un poco para verme_ -lo único que pudieron sacarme fue que me gustas cada dia mas-

-fue aterrador?-

-que cosa decir que me gustas o ellas tres mirándome casi con desprecio valorándome si soy o no bueno para ti, porque déjame decirte que no me importa lo que la gente diga lo único que me importa es lo que tu me digas y con eso me basta y me sobra-

-eres tan cálido-

-tu eres la causante de todo eso y más-

no dijimos nada más, los últimos días de nuestras mini vacaciones nos la pasábamos en la habitación gran desperdicio pero ya veria la forma en como solucionar mi falta hacia kazuto.

 _Al regresar a Japón me sentí un poco más aliviada, segura aunque de por si la ansiedad que creí que se había ido hace tiempo, había vuelto, mi mente estaba realmente alerta por si llegaba a encontrarme con ella o a alguien similar._

-shizuru?-

 _Aunque la voz de kazuto llamándome haya sido tranquila me había echo sacar la paranoia con su simple roce_

-...m-mande?-

-vamos a casa-

-si-

 _no dije nada en todo el transcurso solo me dedique a seguirlo hasta llegar a casa y cuando llegamos el me preguntaba_

-que sucede, porque tan nerviosa de repente-

 _Suspire no podía con esto._

-es que no lo se, siento que la volveré a ver-

-por qué lo crees asi?-

-no lo se kazuto, tal vez porque no dijimos nada para zanjar esto, no lo se!-

 _había explotado contra el por mi estúpida paranoia injustificada, pero el simple hecho de estar encerrada por ella o estar con ella me aterraba y es que me hacía sentir débil, insignificante, que me había echo en esos años no lo sabia, aunque fuese mi culpa ya no me sentía tan segura, por que lo que tenia con kazuto era diferente o tal vez es que tenga miedo de dejar esto que tengo con kazuto por volver con ella_.

-l-lo siento kazuto, no fue mi intención- acercándome a el

-no te preocupes lamento ser yo quien pregunte solo que... También tengo miedo-

 _sin darle oportunidad de alejarse lo abrace._

-miedo porque _?-sitiando sus brazos rodearme.. Es tan… dios!, déjame ser feliz que hice!?, pensaba_

-miedo a que vuelvas a sufrir a que no se-

-que te lastime?- _mirándolo_

-oh shizuru- _me abrazaba con más fuerza hasta el punto de levantarme del suelo_ -quiero ser tan egoísta contigo que tengo miedo a hacerlo para que al final te vayas, he hecho todo a mi alcance para seguir con esto, pero si es tu decisión el irte de mi lado lo entenderé solo quiero que te quede algo claro entendido?- _bajándome para mirarme de nuevo_ \- no te dejare ir, si no veo que ella es mejor que yo o cualquiera que te pretenda, no quiero que sufras entendiste?- _me lo decia con una mirada sincera que me habia dejado muda._

 _Jamás hubiera pensando o imaginado tener o conocer a alguien tan especial como el en mi vida, pero aunque eso lo sepa ahora, mi yo interno es el que sabe que quiere y después de habérselo dado entenderé que así deben de ser las cosas._

 _No volvimos a hablar de ello pero quiera o no aceptarlo kazuto, me tenía un poco más vigilada y eso me daba confianza no quisiera volver a ver a natsuki solo para que me haga sentir débil de nuevo o lo que sea que me haga sentir, aunque tampoco es que desconfiara el de mi y si el no estuviera presente en una visita inesperada de natsuki le diría aunque se que no sabría que mas hacer, si empecé a tomar malas decisiones espero poder encontrar una que sea buena._

 _Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestras vacaciones el trabajo en la empresa lentamente empezaba a aumentar por los nuevos proyectos y demás haciendo que saliera un poco mas tarde de lo habitual y dejando que kazuto viniera por mi._

-fujino-sama necesita otra cosa?- _me hablaba mi asistente_

-ara- _mirando que eran ya las seis en mi reloj de pulsera_ -no, no te preocupes puedes ir a casa, gracias-

-segura?-

-claro no te preocupes tienes niños en casa no es cierto?, no quiero quitarte mas tiempo del necesario para que disfrutes de tus hijos kotori-chan- _sonriéndole_

-muchas gracias fujino-sama-

-kotori-chan la única que debe de agradecer algo seria yo por tenerte a ti quien me salva es lo menos que puedo hacer, asi que corre me saludas a tus hijos-

-por supuesto y gracias de nuevo- _sonriéndome mientras cerraba la puerta_

 _Suspire antes de mirar alrededor de mi despacho. la mayoría de los empleados se iban para dejar que los que se encargaban de la limpieza aparecieran e hicieran su trabajo para después irse, y pensaba que tenía que trabajar más para poderles seguir dando un trabajo bien remunerado aunque hagan distintas cosas, y después de recordarme el por qué amo mi trabajo volví a mi revisión de papeles. no se cuánto tiempo paso para que escuchara el abrir de la puerta de mi oficina, no hice caso ya que a veces shiro una señora de unos cincuenta años entraba para hacer el aseo el cual lo hacia rápido y en silencio no interrumpiendo nuestro propio trabajo, pero al ver por el rabillo del ojo que no traía ninguna de las cosas que utilizan los de limpieza decidí dejar de mirar los documentos y ver quien era._

-hola shizuru-

 _esa era natsuki de nuevo, buscándome de nuevo, entrando a mi zona de confort sin permiso, mirándome como siempre lo hizo aunque con un poco de nerviosismo, vestida de forma elegante significando que venia del trabajo, portando un ramo de rosas y una leve sonrisa._

-oh dios-

 _fue lo único que pude articular mientras la observaba acercarse mas_

-te traje esto- _me decía ella extendiendo sus manos con el ramo para que yo lo tomara pero no lo hice-_ lo pondré aquí- _dejándolo a un lado en un espacio vacío de mi escritorio_ -ya cenaste? O comiste algo?-

 _Que se creía llegar así?, no lo sabia_

-yo..- _recuperando el habla_ \- que haces aquí natsuki-

 _miro como ella de nuevo se comportaba inquieta recordando que asi demuestra su ansiedad y frustración_

-quiero hablar shizuru-

-de que?-

-como que de que es obvio que de nosotras-

 _natsuki caminaba alrededor de la mesa para llegar a un lado mio, mientras que yo me levanto y me alejo de ella antes de que intente tocarme, es que piensa que esto es fácil?._

-nosotras no tenemos nada de que hablar, lo nuestro termino no se, que más quieres-

-que quiero?, te quiero a ti conmigo en nuestra casa, te extraño shizuru, no puedo seguir despertando sin tenerte a mi lado, sin ver tu rostro, sin tus caricias te extraño completamente shizuru, dame una última oportunidad-

 _sentia como una de sus manos se acercaba a tocarme la mejilla pero daba un paso hacia atrás evitando su tacto_

-extrañarme?- _decía empezando a molestarme_ -pensaste que de nuevo ira por ti y que yo te rogara para seguir estando contigo a cambio de nada?, sigues siendo igual de arrogante!-

-lo siento no es lo que quise decir perdón shizuru, me refiero a que si hice mal en no ir por ti pero también estabas herida y no quería que me odiaras mas pero vamos como decírtelo te amo shizuru, déjame intentarlo no soy igual que hace tres años, ya no bebo, ya no salgo, quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo shizuru, no hay nadie con quien quiera estar todo el santo dia, si no es contigo-

-por qué siempre que uno pierde es cuando entienden su valor, porque haces esto?; cuando vez que alguien ya esta por terminar de sanar mi corazon, eh?-

-porque estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de la basura de persona que era y que después de eso volvía a caerme, maldición entendí por un momento que si estabas feliz después de no haber regresado lo entendería, hubiera sido todo diferente solo si no te hubiera visto de nuevo, pero te vi feliz o no sabría decirte si de una manera más feliz que cuando estabas conmigo, pero creí yo también que te había superado, pero no lo hice, por eso te detuve y te detuviste porque sentías algo parecido sino no lo hubieras echo, fácilmente me hubieras ignorado y habría entendido que lo nuestro había terminado de la peor forma, pero no fue asi-

-y crees que por eso puedes venir asi de la nada y pensar que al decirme intentémoslo yo caería y te diría si?, estas equivocada, si piensas que solo por habernos conocido de hace tiempo haría como si no pasase nada-

 _sus expresiones me decían que estaba más haya de frustrada reprimiendo tal vez su antiguo yo por que fue tan rápido que no me daba cuenta de que ella me abrazaba con fuerza_

-lo se pero en que momento podría a ver ido por ti?, te conozco estabas más que dolida, pensabas en que hacer, incluso pensabas en mi y seguí decepcionándote cada vez más por cada dia que pasaba y no iba por ti, fui estúpida tal vez nunca vuelvas a confiar en mi por lo que hice pero si me das una oportunidad más, puedes ponerme hasta una cadena en el cuello y créeme estaría mas que feliz si fuese puesta por ti, te amo en verdad te amo shizuru, dame una oportunidad-

 _se sentía tan extraño el sentir sus brazos rodearme que no podía devolverle el abrazo, su olor de nuevo me embriagaba por un momento y es que en realidad no recordaba cual era su olor, pero no era eso lo que me molestaba sino era el casi término de su comentario_

-una cadena?, como un perro?- _empujándola un poco para que me devolviera mi espacio_ -crees que lo que quiero es ponerte uno? Eso piensas de lo que quiero-

 _y me devolvía mi espacio mirándome no sabría decir con que expresión pero se quedaba callada aun teniendo problemas con el maldito compromiso_

-yo no entiendo que quieres decir, hacer, simplemente no se qué haces aquí, que te hace estar aquí dándome rosas-

-quiero recuperarte entiende, te necesito-

-porque?, no lo entiendo, que puedes darme tu que no puede darme kazuto, porque déjame decirte que el me ha dado lo que tu nunca me diste y sabes, sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?, que no te lo digo para compararte si no para que te des una idea de lo que sentí por ti en ese momento, y eso era que no me importaba lo que me dieras estaba feliz con solo un beso, una caricia, con esperarte días enteros, consentirte, dándote todo, absolutamente todo esperando a que te abrieras un poco como lo haces con tus amigas, como lo haces con tus conocidos, por dios si tenías una maldita fantasía pudiste habérmela dicho! Lo que sea! Siempre estuve para ti natsuki y ahora quieres saber que pasa conmigo? Asi es como llegas?, queriendo saber de mi como estoy con mi novio?- _aun la seguía viendo pero ella sin saber que decir que me canse_ -por favor natsuki vete- _la miraba con suplica_

 _El silencio se hizo entre nosotras y ese mismo lo cortaba natsuki_

-en serio ya no sientes nada por mi?, solo dímelo- _su mirada me desarmaba tan rápido_

-no... No lo se natsuki, ahora me recuerdas a cuando te conocí vuelves a abrir heridas- _le decia un poco desesperada con ganas de llorar- t_ e extrañe, te necesite, te pedi en sueños, incluso en serio que si me hubieras detenido a pedirme perdón te hubiera perdonado, tal vez y te hubiera amado mas, ya no me importaba el si nos casábamos solo tenerte en mi vida y dejar mis sueños infantiles aun lado lo hubiera hecho en ese momento que lo entendía, pero no paso, me dejaste ir y yo no regrese, kazuto me ayudo creí que no volvería a sentir algo por alguien más pero el se lo gano verte ese día ahí, en nuestro segundo aniversario… me hizo sentir perdida tentada a volver a ti y se lo dije a kazuto, el tiene miedo tanto como yo de regresar contigo natsuki- _y me calle por que en verdad ya no sabia mas que decirle solo esperaba a que me dijera algo o a que se fuera_

-si te demuestro que eh cambiado me darias una oportunidad?-

 _ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para eso y antes de inventar algo alguien tocaba la puerta mientras la abría y decía mi nombre_

-shizuru estas lis...-

 _era kazuto mirándonos mientras que yo me alejaba lo que más podía de natsuki_

-kazuto no es lo que piensas- _dije de la nada limpiándome las tal vez lagrimas de mi cara_

 _Pero era la primera vez que veia a kazuto tensarse y suspirar que había echo?, no lo sabia pero no me gustaba no quisiera perderlo_

-no estoy pensando en nada shizuru-

 _era eso lo que le molestaba pero sentía aun asi que había echo algo malo y lo empeoraba natsuki no sabiendo por que._

-pues deberías- _le decía natsuki algo enojada_ -por qué recuperare lo que me pertenece-

 _Antes me gustaba el lado posesivo de natsuki esas palabras de pertenencia hicieron que cayera en sus redes y en mi sueño de casarme grave error_

-disculpa?-y esa era la primera vez que veia a kazuto en verdad enojado-lo que te pertenece?- _entrando_ -escucha kruger- _caminando hacia ella_ \- no te permitiré que te refieras a shizuru de esa forma como si fuese un objeto o premio, ella esta aquí presente y ella decide con quien irse, así que déjate de vulgaridades si quieres que se fije en ti de nuevo, pero eso si no dejare que alguien como tu que finge haber cambiado- _tomando el ramo de rosas_ -después de tanto tiempo solo para esto- _dejando el ramo donde estaba_ -basura sin sentimiento solo manipulación, no lo permitiré-

-tu que sabes de mi!, o de lo que ella y yo tuvimos-

 _Ahora natsuki era la enojada, tal vez por sus verdades dichas_

-se lo suficiente para decirte esto de frente y como hombre, me gusta shizuru así que te pediré de favor que esto no lo tomes como un juego de un solo premio, te quedo claro?-

 _natsuki estaba más que colérica a punto de sacar sus instintos y no era la primera vez que la veia de esta forma. Recuerdo que una vez que sin siquiera avisar golpeaba natsuki a un chico de su universidad el cual lo habia rechazado pero no se iba, ella se enojo y bueno casi expulsan a natsuki._

-natsuki vete por favor- _decía algo alarmada_ -si dices que cambiaste por favor vete- _acercándome a kazuto lentamente_ -por favor-

 _natsuki me veía enojada como si fuese un león decidiendo si dar tregua a su cazador que estaba arriba de un árbol o romper el árbol para ir a matarlo_

-natsuki por favor vete- _volvía a insistirle_

 _Recibiendo una mirada fria por parte de ella, me dolió pero no sabía que mas hacer estaba echa un lio para que en cualquier momento tuviese que llamar a la policía y solo sabrá dios a quien le hare mas caso, pero también ya no quería lastimarla y ni que me lastimara a mi._

-esto no se quedara asi-

 _fue lo que dijo antes de salir y yo dejaba salir un suspiro para mirar de nuevo a kazuto_

-yo lo siento- _le decia en verdad apenada y recuperándome_

 _pero el me miraba con preocupación y tal vez un poco de enojo al momento de tomarme de las manos_

-shizuru ya hemos hablado de esto no tienes que disculparte a excepción de que si pensabas ocultarme esta visita inesperada-

-que?, no, si te lo pensaba decir solo que..- _le decia preocupada_

-shh esta bien, olvidémoslo, estas bien?- _abrazándome_

-no lo se...-

-ya veo esta bien _-acariciándome el cabello_

-estas enojado?-

-necesito enojarme?-

-no lo se, no se qué pienses, no se si debería de disculparme de nuevo y decirte que no sucedió nada?, o que estoy confundida y deberías de estar enojado por eso-

-shizuru... solo lo único que pido es que sigas haciendo esto, esto de decirme las cosas como son, ya veremos cuando algo mas pase de acuerdo?-

 _Nuestra promesa era pactada en silencio, dejándome o dejándonos de nuevo heridos esta era parte de nuestra rehabilitación queramos o no porque así pudimos seguir adelante después de tantas mentiras_

-kazuto te quiero-

-y yo a ti shizuru-

 _y era verdad lo quería a pesar de lastimarlo por estos sentimientos de nuevo encontrados y era mejor decirle lo que sentía antes de que se hartase de mi._

 _Tenia que poner mas de mi parte era lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento aunque estuviese que estar recordándome que en cualquier momento apareciera natsuki a incitarme a volver con ella y yo no sabia en que momento sedería…_


	7. Chapter 7

Miedo A La Palabra M!

…..

 _... Se que te lo he dicho muchas veces y hasta podrías ya hartarte de todas ellas pero es que aunque pase el tiempo siempre te pediré lo mismo... Perdóname por todo el daño causado y el tiempo que has perdido conmigo..._

… _.._

 _Así empezaba la pequeña carta en esta ocasión que me había dejado Natsuki en mi escritorio acompañada de un tulipán el cual descansaba plácidamente en el pequeño jarrón de mi escritorio._

 _Después de lo sucedido, al día siguiente me encontraba con una pequeña caja de te verde con una nota, al principio me sentí extraña puesto que era yo quien llegaba primero a la oficina y ninguno de los policías de la entrada me habían dicho algo, así que abrí la nota solo para encontrarme con la letra de Natsuki, como olvidarla pero en esta ocasión en vez de tener trazos bruscos eran delicados notando el esmero y dedicación a unas cuantas palabras "espero que aun siga siendo tu favorito,... Perdóname"; si, me había sorprendido tanto aquel gesto que no sabría decir si ella en verdad lo había hecho. Por qué a Natsuki nunca le encantaron mis aficiones aunque nunca lo dijera y una de ellas era la caligrafía la cual era para mí una forma de saber cómo era aquella persona quien escribía. Pero al observar la letra más detenidamente no hacia otra cosa más que rectificar que en verdad era su letra y sus intenciones algo extrañas de decirme sus sentimientos porque uno, no simplemente puede cambiar su forma de escribir de la noche a la mañana así que solo lo tome en ese momento como algo vago sin sentido pero con cierto sentido a su vez y no pude pensar en nada más porque el tiempo no esperaba a nadie y tenía que trabajar olvidándome por momentos de aquella nota y del regalo, pero así empezaban mis días desde hace ya un mes, con un dulce, una flor, una nueva marca de té o sabor, cosas que sinceramente no sabía que Natsuki supiera y tampoco podía preguntarle si en verdad había sido ella quien lo sabía o sus amigas salvándole de nuevo, aun así se lo dije a Kazuto, el como siempre le dolía mientras que yo le sanaba las pequeñas heridas que Natsuki le hacía y me hacía de paso a mi también, lo bueno era que no la había visto dándome tal vez mi espacio pero recordándome que ella esta ahí haciendo su intento de que le diera otra oportunidad._

-Shizuru?- 

_el nombre que salía de su boca me hacía alzar un poco la vista para encontrarme con Kazuto que entraba a mi oficina quedándome un tanto extrañada y eso él lo había notado_

-por tu cara debo asumir que no has comido, todos ya se fueron es tarde vamos a cenar...- 

_se había acercado de forma amable y amorosa con un ligero sentido de preocupación  
_

-ara creo que me metí mucho en el trabajo que me olvide de comer, si no fuera por ti no me habría detenido lo siento y gracias- 

_por un momento no me había dicho nada puesto que veía el tulipán que había en la mesa  
_

-es el regalo de hoy?- _me pregunta con una media sonrisa mirándola e hice lo mismo_

-si, es extraño sabes ni siquiera se cómo entra y deja esto sin que nadie sin que nadie sepa, aunque tampoco me sorprendo tanto ella tuvo un pasado algo oscuro- 

-todos tenemos uno o esperamos a que llegue- _fue su contestación pensativa haciendo que lo viera solo para sentir una punzada de dolor en mi corazón._

-vamos- _llamando su atención, haciendo que me mirara_ -muero de hambre y quiero llegar a dormir entre tus brazos podemos?-

 _Podía ver esa sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba con amor y eso me hacía sentir segura pero sobre todo me gustaba_

-vamos-

 _sin prestar más atención de lo necesario a mi alrededor salimos de la empresa y dirigimos a casa mientras Kazuto pedía comida a domicilio no paso bastante tiempo para estar acostados en la cama que compartíamos prestándome su pecho de almohada escuchando solo nuestras respiraciones mientras que sentíamos nuestros roces antes de dormir._

-que piensas Shizuru?- 

_me preguntaba Kazuto rompiendo el relajante silencio  
_

-no lo se- _le conteste y era verdad podía decirle muchas cosas pero nada en concreto  
_

-que piensas de los regalos- _volvía a insistir_

-no conozco esta versión de Natsuki- _le dije sinceramente_

-te gusta?-

-en un cierto aspecto si, pero otro me dice que probablemente sean sus amigas quienes le dicen en vez de ella-

-ya... Aun sigues sintiendo algo por ella?-

-siento muchas cosas por ella lo se desde que la vi, pero no se decidirme entre qué y que no sentir, es complicado y a ti te ha contactado Asuna-san?-

 _No era lo más relevante en esta conversación ya que sabia que no ha tenido noticia de ella y como hombre de palabra había dicho que no averiguaría como estuviera, no era por ser mala persona ni desearle el mal simplemente tal vez haría lo mismo que yo... Dejarla entrar a su vida.. Pero daba gracias a que Asuna-san no había hecho lo mismo que Natsuki._

-no-

 _Fue su simple contestación_

-mañana en la mañana le hablare a mi padre para pedirle que me remplace un tiempo, y le pediré a mi asistente que en el tiempo que no vaya a estar yo quite las cosas que manda Natsuki _\- solté de la nada y antes de que dijera algo Kazuto, me acomodaba de nuevo y lo abrazaba-_ quiero estar asi contigo-

 _No me dijo nada pero a cambio me abrazaba, me pagaba más a él y me besaba la cabeza estando de acuerdo con mi decisión.  
_

 _Los siguientes días volvimos a tener ese algo que gracias a Natsuki nos había hecho sentir incomodidad, pero a veces ella volvía a invadir mis pensamientos y aunque tuviera una relación muy comunicativa con Kazuto, yo ya no podía seguir lastimándolo porque sabía que lo hacía, así que decidí ir a visitar a la única persona que categorizaba como mi único y mayor confidente entendiendo que puede ser más doloroso para mí el encontrarme con las respuestas que hace años pude haber tenido, o por lo menos esperaba que no tuviera algo de malo lo que he hecho desde entonces..._

-yo siento que voy, iba, estaba, en el camino correcto pero llega ella y esto no lo sé, solo quiero no lastimar a Kazuto sabiendo que lo estoy haciendo ahora, porque ahora estamos perfectamente pero sé que si voy al trabajo esas cosas estarán ahí, el recuerdo el intento de Natsuki, no sé qué hacer me da miedo, pero dime que piensas de esto Yukino- 

_Si, la persona que no se metía con nadie pero que podía escuchar, como guardar secretos era ella, ella podía desenmarañar todo esto aunque ella sabía mi respuesta solo necesitaría que alguien me escuchara por eso le conté lo que había pasado la primera vez que la vi de nuevo hasta ahora._

-Shizuru-san piensas en verdad que ella ha cambiado?-

-no lo se, tal vez si, ha pasado tiempo, y aquella vez que nos vimos en el aniversario aun había rastros, como el mes pasado aun de su viejo yo, tu has sabido algo?, has hablado con Mai?-

-bueno, ella había ido a la empresa a hablar con Haruka-chan y conmigo, obvio que Haruka-chan no quiso casi la corre, pero le dije que fuéramos a comer y bueno, me pregunto del como estabas, le dije que estabas devastada, y yo bueno le pregunte por Natsuki-san lo único que me dijo fue que se la pasaba en la oficina trabajando bebiendo ya que Nao-san se había ido dejándola sola, Natsuki san no tuvo de otra que concentrarse en su trabajo, aunque estuviera enojada queriendo ir por ti, porque si le había dolido tu partida eso fue lo que me dijo en aquella ocasión, Mai-san-

-si hubiera ido le hubiera perdonado, sabes?-le dije interrumpiéndola

-lo sé, pero eso no paso y pienso que fue mejor de esta manera conociste a un chico estupendo que queriendo o no pasaban por algo similar y los dos salieron, algunos pudieran decir que tu destino esta con Kazuto -kun y otros que esta con Natsuki-san por qué es lo que te está haciendo sentir pero el miedo de que Natsuki-san te vuelva a lastimar, prefieres lo seguro que tienes ahora, aunque nadie te podrá reprochar digo quieres a kazuto-kun no es cierto?-

-si-

-lo amas por todo lo que ha hecho por ti como el te ama?-

-amar?, bueno solo se ama una vez en la vida y lo sabes-

-por qué no le preguntas eso a kazuto-kun?, de si te ama mas que lo que hizo con Asuna-san-

-pero...-

-Shizuru-san, el te entenderá si aun existe esa confianza de hablar de cualquier cosa entonces estará bien-

-tienes razón pero no se si este bien ahora, sabes que ahora estamos bien como si nunca hubiera pasado-

-pero eso lo lastimara más si no se lo preguntas, y lo quieres demasiado, piensas demasiado en el que se lo dirás aunque le duela de nuevo, pero tampoco es que vaya a cambiar su relación, su relación es más estable de lo que es la mía con Haruka-chan-

-que?, pero que sucede?, está todo bien?-

-oh, sí, lo siento, no me exprese bien, sabes perfectamente cómo es su temperamento, pero eso no me importa la amo tal y como es aunque muchos dicen que como puedo soportarla, y a veces pienso en una relación tranquila con ella y la verdad no, simplemente no me gustaría así estoy bien- le sonreí abiertamente por la razón de que no mentía

-en verdad que no dejare que Haruka lo eche a perder contigo-

Nos reímos deshaciéndonos del tema que me carcomía por un rato dándole tiempo a Yukino que me ayudara a pensarlo.

-y tú piensas que ha cambiado para bien?-

-tampoco lo se, en cierta parte le puedo dar un voto de confianza porque me recuerda a Haruka-chan- _dijo sonriendo y lo entendía también_ -ya sabes, ambas se parecen hasta un cierto punto pero al final siguen siendo dos polos realmente opuestos supongo que aquí lo que le hace falta a una la otra lo tiene y viceversa, así lo veo, te acuerdas cuando Natsuki-san casi es expulsada por agarrarse a golpes?-

-cómo olvidarlo-

-pues en cierto modo la entendí y hubo también un momento en el que Haruka-chan hacia lo mismo pero la detuve me gusto y sigue gustando lo celosa que es claro que no tengo muchos fans como tu Shizuru-san y tampoco me hago de menos pero la diferencia está en que Natsuki-san no se detuvo, y tampoco lo veo mal sino que al final después de todo es que sentí algo como si fueses un trofeo al final de todo entiendes?, porque sabemos que muchos iban detrás de ti y para Natsuki-san era una pelea constante pero era porque ella se lo tomaba mucho para sí misma es más testaruda que Haruka-chan, sabes cómo ha sido su forma de vida y eso lo entendimos, pero dime algo sobre los años siguientes a ese, hubo algún cambio?, cuando ustedes salían, cuando se te quedaban viendo?, lo recuerdas?-

-vagamente pero si, y ella era muy celosa y posesiva pero aun así no pude ver mucho puesto que solo salía con ustedes y eso de vez en cuando, sino iba directo a casa después del trabajo-

-y cómo te sientes con kazuto-kun?, alguna vez viste esa diferencia?-

-claro, fue de las primeras cosas que me di cuenta, pero creo que fue más confianza que otra cosa, tampoco tome mucha importancia, las cosas son diferentes no puedo compararla-

-y no lo hago solo quiero que me digas como te sentiste-

-Natsuki es guapa, yo también, pero yo atraigo más a los hombres en cambio Natsuki atrae más a mujeres, y... Kazuto también es guapo pero lo que más atrae es su forma de ser con las personas hasta cierto punto siento que es demasiado inocente o podría decirse ciego al hecho de que no se da cuenta que muchas chicas van detrás de el-

-le has dicho?-

-no, porque no tengo que decírselo, solo sé que él me mira a mi como yo a él, por eso es que no nos hemos peleado en ese aspecto-

-entonces lo único que queda es comprobar a primera mano que si ha cambiado Natsuki-san o no-

-espera- _eso lo sabía pero como hacerlo? Me pregunte_ -no puedo simplemente ir y plantarme ahí esperando dioses sabrá que-

-Shizuru-san si quieres dejar de pensar en ella es mejor que hagas las cosas que no te atreviste a hacer-

 _era la primera vez que me decía eso Yukino dejándome sin respuesta  
_

-no es tu culpa que quede claro, Natsuki-san te cambio, no de la forma en la que ella quería probablemente pero lo hizo y ahora eres otra tus heridas sanaron casi por completo tampoco está mal solo hablar y si sientes que es un error solo dile a Kazuto, cualquiera de las formas en la que termine _-terminaba de decirme Yukino_

 _pensando una y otra vez en mis posibilidades dándome cuenta de lo insegura que podía llegar a ser, el nerviosismo ahora era peor, claramente sentía en este momento mis manos heladas como el ligero sudor el simplemente hecho de ir y plantarme de la nada en donde esta Natsuki, solo me hacía pensar en que me gustaba vivir en la burbuja, no ver más allá de lo que Natsuki quería mostrarme pero tenía razón tenía que saberlo todo, pero la respuesta de mi decisión no le llego a Yukino por que escuchábamos la voz de su esposa Haruka..._

-estoy de vuelta!-

-Haruka-chan bienvenida, como te fue?, quieres comer, o quieres tomar una ducha- _  
veía como Haruka la besaba y le sonreía tiernamente, se comportaba diferente muy diferente por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de mi presencia y hablarme_

-bubuzuke!, que haces aquí?-

-ara, no podía visitar a una amiga?, o caso tengo que pedir tu permiso?-

-ella puede traer a quien quiera esta también es su casa y es mi esposa-

-ara y quien hablo de traer a alguien?-

 _Haruka era en cierta forma a mi parecer una adorable persona en este momento celosa además de que extrañaba el verla molestarse_

-me voy a bañar, te quedaras a cenar?-

-no- _sonriendo mientras veía mi reloj-_ me tengo que ir, he estado mucho tiempo con tu esposa que quiero llegar a casa e ir a la cama-

-y Kazuto?-

-probablemente fue al local a hacer el corte, hacer pedidos pagar etc.-

-bueno le mandas mis saludos a ver cuándo les caemos de sorpresa-

-claro-

 _Me despedí de la pareja y me tome mi tiempo en llegar a casa, las cosas que ya sabía estaban totalmente al descubierto, y en verdad necesitaba hablar con Natsuki, que me explique, que me de sus razones, que me dé la verdad aunque sea lo más doloroso, tenía que cerrar el ciclo con ella ya sea un final triste o no. Termine de pensar al llegar a casa y encontrarme con alguien sentada en la entrada de la casa con una maleta, salí del auto confusa y más al ver que se levantaba y pensaba irse.._

-disculpa necesitas algo?-

 _al ver como levantaba su rostro me daba cuenta de quién era, mi corazón se sentía extraño, pesado, adolorido y cansado como para dejarme respirar  
_

-yo... No, nada lamento molestar- 

-eres Asuna-san verdad?-dije al fin teniendo más de su atención 

-si, pero- 

-que tal si vamos adentro- 

-eres...-ella no necesito de mucho para saber que era yo de Kazuto por eso se alejaba de mi planeando irse definitivamente- No en verdad me voy de aquí ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, y el número que tenia de él ya ni existe, lo siento no te preocupes, no quise molestarlos- 

-hey...-

 _quería decirle algo pero ni sabía que tampoco hasta que ambas volteábamos a ver a alguien que hablaba_

 __-Asuna?-

 _era Kazuto llegando con mucha sorpresa y a la vez confusión_

-yo... Lo siento fue un error venir-

 _esto me hacía sentir incomoda en cierto modo y no lo podía evitar al ver el rostro de Kazuto confundido_

-espera, porque no mejor hablamos adentro?, por eso estas aquí no es cierto _?-le decía entrando en razón así como mirándome también confundido_

-pero yo...- _intentaba Asuna_

-es muy tarde como para dejarte marchar ahora-dije al fin-y no estas molestando- _finalice tranquila sonriéndole lo mejor posible tratando de tener una postura consiente evitando la obvio incomodidad pero de una forma u otra Asuna accedió y entramos por fin a la casa._

-lo siento, Shizuru- _me decía Kazuto al estar en la cocina_

-no, no te preocupes, no has hecho nada, nadie sabía que esto ocurriría, pero iré al cuarto para que ustedes hablen-

-pero...-

-confió en que me dirás después lo que sucede verdad?-

-si claro- _le sonreí antes de acercármele para darle un ligero beso sobre sus labios y después tomar sus manos mientras apoyaba mi frente con el y lo miraba_

-te quiero sabes?- _le dije y no mentía en verdad lo hacía y me nacía_

-yo te quiero también- _me sonrió débilmente_

-te estaré esperando vale- _dije antes de sepárame e irme a mi habitación donde la mayoría de la veces dormíamos._

 _Suspire cansada encima de la cama mirando hacia el techo, una vez cambiada habían pasado por lo menos veinte minutos desde que ellos estarían hablando tampoco podía hacer mucho hace años que no se veían y lo más probable era que Asuna-san tuviese planeado arreglar un poco las cosas, aunque no creo que sea tan descarada eso me decía al verla pero siempre las apariencias engañan. Suspiraba de nuevo mientras dejaba avanzar el poco tiempo que había pasado, extraño que parezca estaba tranquila, probablemente debiéndose al hecho de que ya no quería seguir pensando en nada, mi desgaste mental del día de hoy en sacar lo que tenía y rellenarlo de otras cosas me tenían agotada que poco a poco cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir cuando sentía que alguien me abrazaba y me decía algo._

-se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo espero no te importe-

 _y lo que alcance a decir antes de caer de nuevo en el sueño fue..._

-ahora me toca pagar a mi-


End file.
